A Forbiden Life leads to a Forbiden Love
by a Foolish Writer
Summary: What if Orochimaru took care of Naruto durring the second test of the Chunnin exam so he could not interfeer with his plans laiter on in Naruto's life? Please R&R. NarutoKyuubi. Rated M for Violence and lemons :P. [MF Female Kyuubi] [Complete]
1. 1: a new Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tsunade and the Kyuubi... Hell all of the Naruto girls would be nice :p.

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine muahahaha! cough cough sorry about that…

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_

Normal speech or just normal text

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well my editor is back, and complained about this rant up here, cause he's a big whiney baby, lol… anyways he has returned to fix my horrible spelling and grammar, without him you would have to continue to be subjected to my horrible grammatical and spelling skills… (Btw he edited this too… cause it was horrible… it almost made me cry… anyways… on with the story)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kit, this isn't good**

_You think I don't know that, baka, I'm going to kill that bastard…_

**No, I don't think you understand. I mean this REALLY isn't good…**

Naruto's world began to fade in and out. Darkness began to overtake him, dimming the stars slowly. The Kyuubi's voice began to fade, the usual powerful voice shrinking until it was just a whisper, and then it just stopped. "Sorry Naruto, I just couldn't have you interfering, my plans will carry on uninterrupted." Orochimaru's voice drowned out everything else around him, the sound of the night, and the screams of his teammates never seemed to reach his ears. The shape of Orochimaru's laughing silhouette was the last thing he could see, even though the world was black, Orochimaru seemed to be darker. Before his world went blank, the beating of Naruto's heart seemed to be a thousand times louder than it had ever been before, thumping in Naruto's ears, it was the only thing he could hear. Then darkness, nothing but darkness, no sound, no light, no nothing…

**X X X**

"Naruto-kun…" A soft voice pierces the darkness "… please wake up…" slowly the world begins to come back to the young boy, the darkness fading, the coppery taste of blood lingering in his mouth, "… please don't leave me alone again… I don't want to be alone…" The speaker's voice was cracked, it seemed to almost be in sobs, and the person seemed to be on the verge of tears. "… Please come back to me…" A soft hand cupped Naruto's left cheek, "… I don't want another of my special people to die…" a few tears falling onto his right shoulder, the wetness seeping into the fabric of his t-shirt... or what was left of it, burying her face into his chest, hugging him to her, mumbling "…Please… I can't be alone anymore…" into his chest.

"Ugh…" a soft moan escapes from Naruto's lips as he begins to stir, his companion's body hampering his movement, his eyes slowly open revealing the day, a bright light flooding his unprepared sense of sight, the sun light was almost blinding, and in front of him there was… was… a naked chick! Naruto's eyes flew open, as he jumped backwards, or tried to jump backwards, he more or less just jerked towards her then fell back into his original position. The pain in his body was too much for him, making him incapable of movement. He just mutters sorry over and over again, closing his eyes tightly trying to not bleed to death from the river running out of his nose, trying to give the girl as much dignity as he can give her. Blood slowly trickles down from his nose, his face a deep red "I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me". The young boy was used to being punished for seeing girls in their birthday suits. The girl just giggled softly.

"Naruto-kun, open your eyes… I don't mind if you see me like this, in fact… I want you to see me like this." she says shyly, lightly biting her lower lip.  
"Huh?" Opening his left eye slowly too see if she was telling the truth. Then slowly opening the other one, making sure she wasn't going to hit him, he tried to look every where but at her, trying to keep himself as composed as possible, but his eye's seemed to just gravitate towards her._ God she's sexy, no wait, mustn't think perverted thoughts…_, "H-h-how do you know me?"

"You… you don't remember?" a saddened girl responds, _Does he really not know who I am… hasn't he noticed no talking in his head?_  
"Sorry… I… I… don't… and please put some clothes on before I bleed to death!" a look of pain appears on her face, something that makes Naruto feel a little guilty, even though he didn't know what he had done wrong. _What did I do now? … I hope she doesn't hit me…_  
"Naruto-kun, I told you I want you to see me like this." Slowly she picks up his right hand and puts it on her right breast, slowly kneading it.  
"Naruto-kun… I-I-I want to be yours… I need you…" She moans, her eyes were filled with lust, a light blush on her skin. An awestruck Naruto, a young boy who just didn't know what to do, paralyzed from pain and from this amazing girl who just threw herself at him, a girl who he just met. "ARG!" Naruto's face turns a bright red. His face seems to explode in a giant gush of blood.

"F-f-fine I'll just tell you what happened." She huffed, Naruto still confused as to what he did wrong _why is she mad at me, what did I do wrong?_ Removing his hand from her breast and sitting beside the boy. "Ok, let's begin…" Rain was pouring down from the sky, Orochimaru was attacking you, Sakura, and Sasuke during the second test of the chunnin exam…Sadly the exam is over, and you did not pass, I'm sorry you had to find out this way… anyways… You had just tapped into m… the power of the Kyuubi when…"

_Flash back_

"_Ah, so you are the demon vessel. Well we can't have you interrupting my plans now can we? So, I guess I will have to remove you from the picture, and hopefully anyone else who could cause me a problem in the future." an annoyed Orochimaru said to the young boy. _

"_Well your plans won't matter in a second you bastard, because I'm going to kill you!" a very angry Naruto yelled across to his adversary._

"_Well, that's no way to talk to a sannin now is it…? I will just have to teach you some manners, and that you are powerless against me, and powerless to stop me" Orochimaru rushed at Naruto, shredding the boy's t-shirt and his orange jacket. With the speed even Kakashi would have a hard time rivaling, Orochimaru kneed the young boy in the stomach. POOF the boy was replaced by a log "This wont help you boy, you will not interfere" Turing quickly Orochimaru threw a kunai, it hit its mark. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sticking out of the boy's leg was Orochimaru's projectile. Naruto gritted his teeth "I will not loose" those words were almost a growl. Red chakra flowed all over the boy and then, it was over. Orochimaru charged Naruto, with the Kunai in his leg he couldn't move, two quick movements with his thumbs and Orochimaru altered the seal on Naruto's stomach, connecting the other seals on his stomach into one larger seal. Suddenly the boy fell to the ground screaming in pain, his face twisted into a mark of pain. The Uchiha and Sakura paralyzed in fear from what they have seen, first their friend was covered in a red shield of chakara, the boy they knew lost, then in a second he was broken, in agonizing pain. Then in the blink of an eye, Orochimaru said "_Sorry _Naruto, I just couldn't have you interfering, my plans will carry on uninterrupted." Then with one swift kick Naruto was sent deep into the thick forest._

_The screams of Naruto's teammates could be heard all over the forest, many people thought he had been killed, many of the genins had small funerals for their friend, but in reality the boy laid unconscious in the middle of the forest. His shredded tops barely clinging to his body, blood pooled at the edges of his lips from his mouth after hitting the ground. The exposed seal on his stomach turning a bright red, orangey red chakra seeping from the unconscious container's body burning the ground under and around him. Slowly a bright red ball forms over the seal. The ball began to grow, and grow, and then slowly change shape into the silhouette of a person, into the shape of a young female. _

_End flash back_

"S-so y-your t-t-telling m-me t-that y-you'r-re…" Naruto tried say,  
"Yes Naruto-kun I…" A blushing female tries to inform an awestruck Naruto,  
"Y-you were that ball weren't you?" a now intrigued Naruto asks.  
"Y-yes… well actually I came out of you, I-I was let out of my cage…" an embarrassed woman stuttered,  
"Y-y-y-you're th-th-the K-K-K-Ku-Kyu-Kyuub-b-b-b-i!" a now extremely frighten and shocked Naruto said, now trying to stay calm, scared that the Kyuubi might get angry with him and destroy Kohona.  
"Naruto-kun, please don't be scared of me… I… I…" Tears threatened to burst from her eyes, she was no longer a fox, now she was a very beautiful redhead, her long hair reaching down to her ass. Everything on her body seemed to fit perfectly, everything proportionally sound except for her breasts which seemed to be a little too big. "… Orochimaru wanted to expel me from you so I could destroy the world… but well… after so many years being inside of you, learning about you, knowing everything about you…" Licking her index finger, then circling the exposed nipple on a shaking Naruto "I just… couldn't destroy you and everything you loved… so I… molded this new body with my chakra for you… I… I… know you would like me like this."

Slowly she lowers her lips to his, planting a soft kiss on them. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun… I-I-I have fallen in love with you… I've known for a while… please don't reject me…" she softly moans into his ear. _I-I-I shouldn't be enjoying this, she's the Kyuubi… or she says she is, she's pure evil, and what about Sakura, I love her! I can't forget about her!_  
"WHOA, whoa hold on a second… you're telling me you're the Kyuubi! Ya, right, now you're telling me you love me, what the hell! If you really are the Kyuubi, what was up with all the insults and shit you put me through." Biting her lip lightly she just whispers  
"Well… I-I-I couldn't let you know I liked you, I'm the Kyuubi, I'm not supposed to fall in love, especially with a human, and how would you have reacted if I would have told you?" _She does have a point, I would have freaked out, and I really don't know what I would have done…but she can't be the Kyuubi can she? Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Where the fuck are you?_

_  
Inside Naruto's mind_

_  
Wandering around until he came face to face with the Kyuubi's cage, now demolished and open, slowly Naruto walk's inside of the dark cage, now illuminated. Inside he noticed was a large cage, nothing out of the ordinary, concrete walls… but…but… but what's this? The back wall was covered in scratch marks… "Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto" "Mrs. Uzumaki Naruto" "Mrs.Uzumaki Kyuubi" Naruto was awestruck as he looked at his name in the middle of a perfectly drawn heart… she… she…she was telling the truth but but but…I can't believe this… Slowly he raised his hand to his cheek, running his hand across his face. "M-m-my birthmarks are gone!"_

_End of inside Naruto's mind_

"..and well I guess I'm just a little old fashioned… you know, being mean to you but in reality really liking you… s-s-s-o-sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, please believe me." The beautiful woman slowly burst into tears, her tears falling onto her breasts.

Slowly Naruto raises his hand to her face "Shhhh… don't cry, I can't stand a crying woman, and I-I-I forgive you… if you are telling the truth." " _I can't stand a crying woman, sorry Sakura, I just can't stand it… it's worse than watching you drool all over that Sasuke-bastard" _Doing the only thing that came natural, he slowly pulled her into an embrace, her face lightening up instantly, burying her face into his chest muttering Naruto I love you over and over again. But, this blissful scene was soon cut short by a team of ANBU. The members pried the Kyuubi from Naruto's body. "Take her and lock her up, and take him to the hospital." The leader of the ANBU team ordered his team, the screams of the Kyuubi for Naruto pierces the silence of the early morning. Naruto's screams to leave them the hell alone, just annoyed the hell out of the ANBU members.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: end of chap 1, R&R and I'll continue this story. Sorry it is a little short, but well it's the first chapter so well, they are usually short, and no this will not just be a Kyuubi + Naruto love fic, there will be action, and an actual story, and maybe just maybe more couples.


	2. 2: Lost everything to gain someone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tsunade and the Kyuubi... Hell all of the Naruto girls would be nice :p.

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine, muahahaha!

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_

Normal speech or just normal text

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Changed lots of stuff for you guys, and got this edited, hope you like it better… my editor guy got angry with me (he really likes Naruto too so…) and well… I think tomorrow he might hurt me (good friends… so well… don't call the cops on him :P)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Many questions bounced around in Naruto's head as he lay on the hospital bead, too tired to move, he'd been fighting to get out of his imprisonment in the hospital for hours, but after being separated from the Kyuubi he just didn't have the strength left. _Was the Kyuubi really gone? _His throat was raw, he'd been yelling since she was taken from him… _Did she really declare her love for me? _He hadn't been separated from the Kyuubi in years, and now he just felt weird being alone, totally alone. _Was… was… was I really all alone? again…_ But really… all he wanted to know was if the Kyuubi was ok. He'd wished many times that it would just die, just leave him alone, but now he really wasn't sure what to think anymore. He knew how she felt, alone, no one to care for her, no one to love her, and yet she loved someone else that hadn't noticed her until recently.

Naruto really didn't know what to think anymore. The people he thought were his friends were restraining him and they were keeping him against his will. Each of his "friends" had visited him, and each one had tried to calm him down, they told him life would be better for him now, that the Kyuubi was better off dead… but he wasn't so sure, it had become a part of him by now, and he really longed to be with her now._ How could they do this to me_?_ I haven't been apart from the Kyuubi for… well technically since I've been born._ He thought they cared about him, but how can they keep him against his will if they cared about him, how could they care about him if they wanted to destroy, what was now, a part of him, as much a part of him as his own soul. _Ugh, I can't think anymore, I haven't had a good nights sleep in days. I… I… I think I'll think of a way out of this after a few hours of sleep. _The usually hyperactive nin passed into a restless slumber, totally exhausted mentally and physically.

**X X X**

A few miles away the one that used to be part of him was being held against her will in the cells below the Hokage's tower. The Kyuubi had cried her self to sleep on the small mattress they had given her in the tiny cell they had thrown her in. She just wanted to be with Naruto, and now they were destroying her only chance at being with the one she cared about. The cell she was in was tiny, only had a toilet and a bed, not even a window to look out of, she didn't know if it was night or day, she just knew that she wanted to be with Naruto more than ever right now. Unguarded she lay in a special chakra infused cell that made it impossible for her to touch the bars of her cell, impossible for her to escape. Her body still unclothed, her hands covered in chakra burns from trying to escape her prison, pain was new to her, a new unwelcome sensation. Her long red hair was her only cover from the cold draft in the damp cell block. This day wouldn't come to an end for her, she slept plagued by a horrible nightmare.

_Kyuubi's nightmare_

_The young girl was weeping uncontrollably, her eyes red and puffy, her face wet from the tears. The man she loved was standing on the other side of her cell. "Hahahaha, you thought I could ever care about you. Ha, I'm just so happy that I'm free of you, now I'm truly happy, the villagers wont stare at me anymore, my friends will like me more, and I will be more powerful without a nagging fox inside my head!" the young man now horribly warped from the man she knew and wanted was saying horrible thing, things that crushed her soul. Slowly her cell door opens and Naruto slowly walks backwards, as she runs after him, unable to catch up to the man she loves, she trips over an unseen object falling into the neck slot on a guillotine. The top snaps down, Naruto and his precious people pointing and laughing down at her as the blade falls down to end her life finally… then…"_

"AHHHHH!" The dream had been so real the young nin' though, as he was aroused from his restless slumber, covered in a cold sweat and still tied down the nin realized that the horrible experience he just went through was just a dream. _Ok it was just a dream, thank god, that was too fucking real. _He had destroyed everything he held dear while trying to save the Kyuubi that_ was weird_... He had killed them all,_ But… I… could never hurt the people I care about, my classmates, my teachers, my friends_; Sakura, Hinata, Neji, the Hokage, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and his little dog to, Shino, Iruka, and Kakashi. He had killed them all, preying on their hesitation to kill him he had destroyed them, then his real nightmare was realized as Sasuke stood above him, laughing at Naruto, defeating the number one hyperactive ninja in battle, the Uchiha driving a kunai down towards Naruto's neck telling him he was weak, that he was worthless, that he would never become Hokage ever... _and I would never let HIM win, I would never loose to HIM, he will never get the chance to do that to ME. _Then it was over, thankfully, but it was so real, he could almost feel the blood of the people he cared about on his hands, he could still feel it even after being awake for a few minutes.

_I… I have to find a way out of this… I'll talk to the Hokage… as soon as I get out of these restraints, heh, that shouldn't be too hard. _Naruto now full of energy, really hungry, and really pissed easily escapes from his bonds _why didn't I just do this last night… oh yah… fighting with the ANBU for hours is really tiring_. Jumping out the window Naruto makes his way to the Hokage's tower. Ignoring the towns people who see him, ignoring the sweet smell of ramen, he didn't even notice Sakura at the door of the hospital, he was set on finding out what the fuck the Hokage was thinking, that baka, he will pay.

It only took a few minutes for the hyperactive nin on a war path to get to the Hokage's tower. The doors that he walked through were blown off their hinges, large dents were found in the adjacent walls. "HOKAGE!" the young nin was full of anger, he had angered himself with thoughts of the Hokage torturing the Kyuubi.  
"Naruto I was expecting you, please sit down" the old man had ignored Naruto's rudeness," You better not have hurt her!" If looks could kill, then the look Naruto was giving the Hokage would have destroyed Konoha.  
"Naruto, sit down and we can talk" the Hokage seemed to be unfazed by Naruto's glare.  
"I will not sit down old man, you will pay if she has been harmed! And you will tell me why you took her away! And you will tell me what the fuck is going on!" Naruto was about to burst, chakra was seeping out of Naruto, covering him in a sort of blue flame." If you sit down, and calm down, I will tell you… almost everything you want to know." Reluctantly the young nin sat down, still glaring at the Hokage but the flames had subsided.  
"She if fine for the moment, we took her because she is a threat to us all, she must be destroyed. And what is going on is Orochimaru stole the skin of one of the contestants in the Chunnin exam, snuck in, tried to steal Sasuke and tried to unleash the Kyuubi on us all… we still don't know why she didn't go and kill us all, but it doesn't matter now. Soon enough we will be rid of her forever, and then we will be able to live peacefully" The Hokage took a deep sip of his drink.  
"I won't let you hurt her!" Even though the Kyuubi was out of Naruto he still contained a godly amount of chakra. Naruto's words had made the Hokage stop drinking and look up at the boy. The boy had been consumed by rage, now the Hokage was slightly scared that he would have to fight the young boy, and by the looks of him, the Hokage knew he would lose, he didn't want to hurt Naruto, and Naruto was just so determined.  
"You… you… you don't know what it's like being alone, you don't know what it's like not having anyone, you don't know what it's like to be treated like a monster, I won't let anyone else be treated like that. And I won't let anyone die because of it." The young boy was now standing, chakra seemed to flow freely from his body, and killer intent was being focused on the Hokage more intensely than it has ever been focused on him before. Naruto showed no signs of tiring even though he was wasting a lot of chakra, the Hokage had no idea the boy had this much power. The Hokage was scared for his own safety, the young nin' was covered in a chakra flame that was begging to singe the floor of his office, enraged, and towering over the old man, the old man was beginning to become afraid he didn't know what the young man would do.

In the blink of an eye Naruto had already crated a few shadow clones, 5 Naruto's were in a straight line as they used sexy no jutsu, 5 naked Narukos (A/N: name that has been given to the female Naruto) stood in front of the Hokage. The old man was blown away, literally, the blood from his nose rocketed him across the room, into a wall. _Wow this was easier than I thought it would be, luckily for me the old man is a huge pervert! _Slowly, making sure to sway her hips the 5 Narukos walked over to the Hokage, her sexy movements keeping him subdued. Leaning down the Hokage slowly closed his eyes and made as if he was going to kiss her… unluckily for him Naruto had other plans. Using the time the Hokage gave him, Naruto tied the Hokage up, making sure that he wouldn't be able to use any nin-jutsus. With an evil grin on his face Naruto turned two of his clones into feathers, and made the other two tickle his feet. He liked the old man somewhat so Naruto allowed the two clones to remain in Naruko form. Quickly the real Naruto looked on the Hokage's desk, after finding what he needed he ran from the Hokage's office, off to find the Kyuubi.

The real Naruto had explored this tower many times when he was younger. He knew this tower most likely better than anyone else besides the Hokage him self. He knew each corridor, where each door went, the guard rotations. He knew everything that he wasn't supposed to. So luckily, he knew where the Kyuubi would be held, grabbing the cell key from the Hokage's office before he left, _Wow they should really have different locks for each cell, not just one, would have made breaking her out so much more difficult, but would keep Kohona safer, but hey, lucky for me. _the young nin was off to save someone who he, until recently, thought he cared nothing about.

**X X X**

"AHHHHH!" the naked Kyuubi bolted upright from her slumber. She brought a hand to the back of her neck. _Oh, good my heads still here. _It had been years since the Kyuubi had had dreams of her own. _Why would I dream of something like this? He would never do anything like that… right? _She scolded her self for thinking something like that; _of course he wouldn't do something like that_. Slowly she turned to look out at the bars of her cell, _I… I wish he was here, I miss being with him… _all she could see was darkness. Tears began to run down her face uncontrollably, her hands shot up to her face. "I… I… I… I just wanted to be with Naruto…" sob "… but all I did was get us both in trouble…" sob "… now I'm locked up here, unable to help Naruto ever again…" sob "… why didn't I just run when I had the chance, but… now what will Naruto's life be like in the future, without me to protect him…?"

"No one can tell the future, but I do know that if we don't get out of here fast we wont have much of one." Looking up, tears blurred her vision. _it couldn't be… could it? _Wiping away the tears from her eyes, _it is, it is him! _The man she loved in his orange jump suit stood out side the bars, right where he was in her dream and he… he… he… was laughing… at her! _Oh no, my dreams going to come true isn't it! _The door of the cell slowly opened, _oh god please don't let this happen… _but instead of running away the nin ran into the cell and picked up the naked girl bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall out of her dream boy's grasp.  
"We better get out of here fast before the guards come." Leaving no time to protest Naruto was already running out of the tower he was in. Knowing that his Shadow replications were already destroyed, and that the ANBU would be after him soon he ran at full speed to try and get out of Konoha.

_What am I doing? I'm leaving everything I know and love for… someone I just met… well I didn't really just meet her but still, I just met her as how she is really. But I have no time to think about that now. I have to get out of here now. _Naruto pushed all his thoughts away and just concentrated on running, and trying to leave as little of a trail as possible. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before someone was onto him, chasing him, trying to bring him back for punishment, and to kill the Kyuubi. _I will not let them take her. I'll die before I let them have her. _He silently vowed that she wouldn't come to harm as long as he was still breathing.

_I… I'm in his arms! _The Kyuubi shifted her self slightly, resting her head on his chest listening to his breathing, his heart beat. She was in complete bliss. _He's been running, with me in his arms for a while now and he isn't even tired, his breathing is still calm and his heart beat is still slow… maybe he is stronger than I thought… I'll have to apologize for that. _Yawn, the young girl was feeling sleepy, she didn't get much rest even though she slept for hours in her cell, and slowly she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, feeling so comfortable and protected in his arms. _She really is cute… maybe more so than Sakura… NO! I'm not supposed to think about that! We are escaping, I'm not supposed to be thinking about her like this, I'm supposed to be thinking about how to keep her safe, not how to get her into my bed… which by how she's been acting and talking wouldn't be that hard, NO! Shut up Naruto and just concentrate on getting out of here. _But the young boy couldn't help but think about the beautiful, naked woman in his arms.

He didn't know where they were going to go, and didn't know when they were going to stop, but he did know that they only had each other and that was it… and he also knew they both had to sacrifice a lot for this… he had to live without ramen, he didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Here's chapter two, R&R. Not a lot of action or romance I know, but needed to build up the story, and needed to bond the characters a little more.


	3. 3: Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tsunade and the Kyuubi…

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine muahahaha!

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
X X X is separation of parts of a chapter

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Final edit of this chapter, muahahaha my editor rocks even though he's a bitch glares Anyways, he was being a dumb ass, and he's guna make me explain stuff that he didn't understand till I told him my reasoning, bitch… so anyways you should read the explanation part at the end of a chapter from now on (don't know if there will be one in this chapter yet) at the end to get a better understanding of my vision :P.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In response to:

Dairokkan: I will elaborate on more of each characters feelings when I re-write the chapters, you will see (I hope) why he was tied up so easily with the re-write… and I really didn't want to write a drawn out battle where nothing really happens.

Kravis: I will elaborate more when I re-write (mostly because of a few requests including yours)

Dragon noir: I never thought of a lot of that, lol. But thanks for reminding me of all the stuff Naruto is really involved with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young woman in Naruto's arms shifts slightly, pushing herself closer to the object of her affection. Her arms were around his neck, he was holding her bridal style. She was staring up into his beautiful blue eyes, he was staring forward trying not to look down at the naked kitsune in his arms, but every once in a while she would catch him looking down at her and it would cause her to blush. _At least I know he likes to look at me. That's a start. _They were flying through the air or it seemed like it to her. _Does he love me? He did come and save me… but in doing so he gave up everything he cared about, everything he has ever known… he gave up everything for me. I won't make his sacrifice a useless one. I will make his life as great as I can… it's the least I could do… _She buries her face into his chest, inhaling his sent deeply, she didn't care if he saw her doing this, she wanted him to know she that she cared about him, not like the villagers, not like his "friends" not like his "family", and she wanted him to know that she was completely in love with him. Bounce, Naruto had landed on the ground again then bounced back into the air.

_Where can we go? Oh god, did I do the right thing? Well by now the Hokage has probably sent out many shinobi to bring us back to Kohona, but I can't allow them to bring her back or all of this would have been in vain, and I would lose something close to me forever. I can't let that happen again. _The young boy was looking around for some where to stop, somewhere to rest, he was getting tired, the day was coming to an end, and he wanted to make sure that the Kyuubi was alright. _I wish I could rest a little, I haven't stopped running since this morning… that was hours ago! _Naruto's train of thought was broken when the Kyuubi snuggled in closer to him. _Oh god she's cute, I bet Kakashi would be jealous, wait, NO, god, I need to stop thinking that way, I'm no pervert, I need to focus on getting us away, that's it._

Naruto was now trying desperately to find some where to rest, his mind was becoming distracted. The Kyuubi was breaking his concentration way too much. "Finally!" the word burst from his lips a little too loudly, he didn't want to disturb the Kyuubi, she looked too peaceful in his arms for him to want to do such a thing.  
"Huh?" the girl that was pressed to his body asked inquisitively,  
"Oh… I uh, found some where we can stop at…" The boy responded, a little regretful for having removed her from her serene state. A sigh of relief escaped from the girl's mouth, she wanted to spend some quality time with Naruto. This small action calmed Naruto's soul lightly. _Finally, I get to be alone with him, without any disturbances._ Something she hadn't done since she'd been released from inside Naruto. Soon after his small outburst, Naruto deposited the Kyuubi into the hiding place he had found. It wasn't the most beautiful place ever but it would have to do. Their resting place was an almost uprooted tree, there was now a small cave where the tree used to stand, it was quite small but it would have to do.  
"I uh… will have to leave you here for a bit, I'd like to set up some fake tracks and some traps for the people who are following us." The boy said to the Kyuubi drearily. The Kyuubi just pouted. _Oh god, she's cute… no I can't be thinking like that, she's literally like a billion years old even though she looks like she's my age, and plus I love Sakura… I think… she did try and get me to forget about the Kyuubi… oh god… her puppy eyes are so powerful... well that could be because she's technically from the dog family but still… _The boy was deep in thought as he left the beautiful naked girl by her self in the small grotto.

_Darn, I was so close to some time alone with Naruto… now he has to go off for god knows how long, leaving me all alone… I might as well try and make this place as nice as I can for his return. _The Kyuubi began to push out the loose soil and foliage that had gotten under the tree. _At least I can make this a nice place to sleep… and maybe big enough to fool around a little in, hehe. _When she was done it had made the place a little bigger, but she was far from finished. Going out side she began to rip up grass to make a soft mat for the two occupants. She had barely finished cleaning up and preparing her make shift house when she heard a familiar voice. She froze up when she heard it, it wasn't Naruto-kun's. "This is so troublesome…" Where had she heard that before, "... I'm not going to find them tonight, and they have to rest too. Might as well go and sleep in that tree over there…" Was he talking about this tree? But… if he found her, then he would bring her back to Kohona she couldn't let him do that. She just prayed that he wasn't talking about this tree. But of course he was.

"AH!" her shriek broke the silence of the forest. The sound was carried throughout the forest. Luckily for her no other shinobi were around to hear her. Unluckily for Shikamaru, Naruto was.  
"What the hell?" _Did I just find a naked chick in a tree? Wait… she fits the description of… is she… yes! She's the Kyuubi! Oh aren't I lucky, Naruto isn't around and she doesn't look that strong…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry really short chapter I know, but It just felt right to stop the chapter here… I didn't want to make an extremely long chapter by going into what the next chapter will be right here. (Sorry if that's a little confusing) Oh, and finally the next chapter will get in some fighting, blood, violence, and maybe I don't know yet some lemoness… will show you why this fic deserves a M rating.


	4. Notice

Note: Not a Chapter, just felt bad about chapter 3 being so short, so I thought I would edit chapter's 1 and 2 early so you can read them again to see if they are better… didn't add a lot more but some. Plus this gives me more time to write chapter 4 for you guys so I hope I'll get it up tomorrow, maybe Wednesday… Latest Thursday.

Oh and by the way thanks for the reviews, and I will only put up chapter 4 if I get 1 more review on chapter 3. I want 3 reviews per chapter from now on, not a lot to ask some people are asking for 25 reviews a chapter so feel lucky, I just want to see what you people think of my story.


	5. 4: Emptiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tsunade and the Kyuubi… awww hell why not just all of the Naruto girls…

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine muahahaha!

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
X X X is separation of parts of a chapter

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kravis: K, I'll try and keep that in mind Just kind of hard to make everything perfect without an editor, lol.

JohnnyG: the Kyuubi only has a few feelings, it's kind of hard to stretch them out… she isn't very complex… Happy, sad, scarred… she isn't like depressed (she's with Naruto), she isn't hysterically happy (they are being chased down by his "friends"), she isn't terrified (she is the Kyuubi, she's lived a long life and has seen many more terrifying things)

Kitsurumenokitsune: There she got clothes, but remember this has been less than 48 hours of time, they really haven't had a lot of time to get clothes between being chased down and being captured.

E-HERO Edgeman: Thanks a lot

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: finally re-edited by someone who knows English better than I do, sorry I suck at grammar and spelling so well… yah…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru's hand was wrapped around the Kyuubi's wrist, she was struggling furiously, and an extremely angry shinobi was rushing back to his other half after just completing what he set out to do.

The Kyuubi was struggling against her captor; his grip had tightened substantially since he'd first grabbed her. "Please, just leave us alone!" her struggling became more frantic as she tried to plea with Shikamaru. "Why do you people always have to destroy what he holds dear, just leave us alone, let him be happy!" Her voice was beginning to change from distressed to aggravated, then WHAM Shikamaru's other hand shot out, slapping the beautiful face of the girl he just wanted to take back to Kohona quietly.

"… just be quiet…." the shinobi looking down at the pitiful sight before him, she was slumped on the ground holding the red hand mark on her face, tears were rolling down her cheeks, and the most annoying wail was escaping from her mouth. "… how troublesome"

CHANGED! Those two simple words met the ears of a very scared ninja. _Shikamaru… but why… why would he do such a horrible thing?_ Naruto had arrived back at the tree to see the Kyuubi on the ground crying, a hand shaped mark on her face, a bruise forming on her wrist, and Shikamaru above her. _She's all I have left… why aren't I allowed to have anything… why does everything get taken away from me? _"He'll come for me… he won't let you take me, he's going to kill you." She growled at Shikamaru, her eyes beginning to glow a demonic red but quickly returned to normal only phasing Shikamaru for a second, tears still clinging to her eye lashes. _She wants me to save her… I won't let him take her from me… I won't be alone again; I won't let her be alone again…_

Bolting from the surrounding foliage Naruto was running towards the Kyuubi and Shikamaru. "… eh? Oh… hey Naru-" Shikamaru never got to finish his sentence, Naruto's fist had already collided with his skull. With concern in his eyes, Naruto looks down at the Kyuubi and asks "Are you ok?" she simply nodded, unable to say anything to her savior. _He cares, he really cares! He came to save me, when I was in need he was here! No one's ever been there for me… _"Hide, I don't want you to get hurt, and if I die… run." The usually cheery voice of the number one hyperactive ninja was now replaced by something foreign, some thing dark, something the Kyuubi really liked.

"Ugh… what the fuck Naruto," Shikamaru was picking him self up from off the ground.  
"I won't let you hurt her," Naruto's new voice was void of any emotion besides hate, it was everything Naruto was not. These six words seemed to stun Shikamaru, Naruto's new voice scared the nin, his words shattered any illusion of Naruto coming back to Kohona calmly. "… how troublesome…" Shikamaru had watched the Kyuubi crawl into the forest behind Naruto, escaping from his view, and from his grasp for now. Slowly he went into a fighting stance.

Naruto seemed to be void of everything he was known to be, his eyes were dull instead of the vibrant blue they usually were. Shikamaru had never seen Naruto like this, but _Naruto was at the bottom of the class so he shouldn't be a problem anyways, at least I know that I wasn't trying, he was, I was faking my uselessness, he wasn't. _This thought floated around inside Shikamaru's mind as he stared at the now fuming Naruto. _I hope I get back to Kohona with enough time to watch the clouds._

Then it happened, Naruto caught Skikamaru off guard landing a powerful punch in the shadow nin's stomach which sent him flying into the tree that was a few yards behind him. The sound of Shikamaru smashing into the tree echoed off the trees in the forest, it sounded like a raw steak smashing into a plank of wood. The birds disturbed by the sound fled quickly, and Shikamaru groaned. He'd been imbedded into his landing place, a small crater in a once large, powerful tree, its splinters at Shikamaru's feet, some stuck in his flesh.

_How could such a… loser be so powerful? One punch and I'm already in a tree… literally, how troublesome, he isn't that smart… maybe…_Quickly the fox boy began to jump towards Shikamaru closing the distance between the two fighters quickly. Naruto's arm was wound back, he started to bring it forward then… just stopped "WHAT THE HELL! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!" A frantic Naruto screamed, then it donned on him. _Damn that Shikamaru… well at least he's closer to a hard surface than me, and he can't move without me moving also. _Shikamaru's shadow had attached it's self to Naruto during his earlier charge. "How troublesome…" _How will I get out of this, think Shikamaru, think… there has to be a way, there is no way I will be beaten by… by… by a dead last… at least I didn't try… he, he… tried his best and still failed… why am I loosing so badly? _

Shikamaru played out many different scenarios in his mind with his new found data on Naruto, trying to find the best way to defeat the number one hyper active nin, and he just couldn't find a way to win. _I'm closer to a hard surface so I can't do that, plus Naruto has an unnaturally hard skull, He faster and stronger than me, so he will win in an all out brawl. Whoever in the world anyone thought I could defeat Naruto by my self is a complete moron, I'm more of a support nin, or a thinker… this fighting thing is just too troublesome… _Shikamaru's chakara was slowly depleting, he didn't have much time left holding Naruto in one place. _There's only one chance, I just have to try…_ Releasing Naruto from his grasp, Shikamaru did the only thing he could, duck down. Naruto's fist came crashing down, glancing off Shikamaru's right side then into the tree totally obliterating it, and crushing a few of Shikamaru's ribs. _He… he… has that much power… he crushed my bone in one hit!_

Dashing to the left, pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Naruto, he won him self a small slash on Naruto's right side. A small spurt of blood erupted from the cut, but quickly slowed as the blood began to clot. Shikamaru knew that he was just drawing out the inevitable, he played through 200 scenarios and each one he came up with a loss… Then it happened, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, just trying to see where Naruto was. BAM! He was caught off guard by one of Naruto's clones, it's fist smashing into Shikamaru's nose, blood splattering all over Naruto's fist, the cartilage was totally destroyed. _How, how did he get all the way over here? And besides that, my nose will never be the same if it ever gets fixed…_ Then he saw it, two Naruto's, one fighting him and the other rushing, _What the hell? _One quick swipe with the Kunai and Naruto's clone was destroyed. _A clone? But how did it attack me? _Then almost as quickly as it started it was over. _Awwww hell… _

"AHHHHH!" The scream of a shadow nin swept over the forest, Naruto's kunai imbedded into his left shoulder. Naruto stepped over and onto the Kunai in Shikamaru's shoulder, the tip almost all the way through, Shikamaru's skin was going up in a point on the other side of his wound. "AHHH! OH GOD!" The pain was too much for Shikamaru, the kunai being driven deeper and deeper into his flesh, slowly splitting what resistance his shoulder had, "I told the old man that I wouldn't let you hurt her, I told him I wouldn't let you take her, but does anyone ever listen to me, no, no one ever listens to Naruto. Now look what it's gotten you into," Naruto's voice was cold, uncaring, depressed, evil… just not Naruto. Shikamaru's blood gushed onto Naruto's foot, and slowly onto the ground, the kunai finally through, "I told him, I told that old man to leave us alone, I told him not to try and take her… I told him to not try and make either of us alone… But does anyone ever listen to me? No, no they don't and now look at where it's gotten you, battered, beaten, and bloody. Now I can't have you giving much information to anyone else... and I can't have you following us now can I, so you leave me with one choice…"

Slowly the Kyuubi moved out of her hiding place and moved towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun, are you…" She was quickly cut off by the hyperactive ninja "Kyuubi, stay back I don't want you to see this." She would do anything for him, so she sat down cross legged where she was recently standing waiting for his return, for the man she loved to return, for the man who saved her life to return, for the man she wishes to thank to return, for Naruto to just come back to be with her.

Slowly dragging Shikamaru into the thick of the forest leaving a thin trail of blood, Naruto disappearing from the Kyuubi's vision once again… something she never liked… something she never wished to happen again but it was inevitable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_God damnit, why did Naruto have to run away with, with… the Kyuubi of all things, like what was that boy thinking? _Slowly jumping through the forest the long haired blond from Shikamaru's team searched for her targets. _Why couldn't he have just been normal, and left her to die, then I wouldn't be in this forest getting my hair dirty… He's going to pay for that. _Then she heard it… well everyone in the forest heard it "AHHHHH! OH GOD!" _Shi-Shikamaru? _She began to pick up more speed as she ran towards the scream.

She was quickly jumping towards the sound she heard, when she saw something flash in the sun light, something was reflecting light. She had to see what it was, could be a kunai cutting Shikamaru. She quickly made her way towards the shiny thing, but what she saw wasn't what she expected. The shiny thing was Shikamaru's blood, which covered most of his body: he was tied to a big tree in the middle of a clearing, a kunai was buried to the handle in his shoulder, his blood was everywhere. Cuts, gashes, slices were all over his body and his arms and legs were bent at horrible angles. _Oh god Shikamaru, how could anyone do this too you, how could anyone have killed you. _Then she saw it, Shikamaru's head lifted, his eyes locked onto hers, his mouth formed a smile, blood crusted on the edges. "I-I-In-n-n-o… ugh…" Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, only the whites of his eyes were showing, then his head dropped. "SHIKAMARU!" Her screech was heard by everyone, all the shinobi in the forest, Naruto, the Kyuubi, even the Hokage of Kohona. "Damn that girl has a loud voice, now what was she yelling", the still struggling Hokage, which forgot to get someone to untie him before sending everyone out to get Naruto muttered.

Ino ran towards her fallen comrade, one of her precious people, but in her rush she didn't notice the many trip wires she broke, then it happened. THUD THUD THUD… As the other Shinobi approached the grove they saw a somewhat beautiful and yet disgusting thing, a single tree in the middle of a grove bathed in sunlight where darkness over ran everything else, one man tied to the tree mutilated, and a woman with multiple shurken sticking out of her back. He was holding her hand; she was holding his, in a last sign of first and last love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, a month after when I promised… got a little tied up with other things. Sorry not very good, but I was blocked, I wrote the starting like 4 weeks ago, and had the idea for the ending for so long… but the middle just… wasn't good… so well I kind of rushed through it, trust me the other 6 chapters will be much better (this fic will end on chapter 10) So well 40 complete I guess… much more writing to do… much more story, hoping to complete a chapter or two tomorrow… I will not keep you waiting this long…

Changed: How the Kyuubi reacted to Shikamaru, Shikamaru's description while tied to the tree and the last paragraph of this fic.


	6. 5: Whimper

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari and the Kyuubi…

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine muahahaha!

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
X X X is separation of parts of a chapter

_**In real life we would use air quotes I guess… emphasis maybe….**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kitsurumenokitsune: your wish is my command, an update just as you requested, don't expect the next one as fast though. :P

Skuld's Sentaro4: Thanks for the compliment. And here's the update that you wanted… well I guess everyone wanted but still… :P

Dairokkan: Wouldn't have been right if he just went "oh oops my bad, bye" and left now would it :P, and sorry he was very OOC but I'm bad at writing him, and decided to kill off the people I can't write as well first (Ino died too, but I wanted to put a lil "She had a thing for Shikamaru" thing in this fic so only way :P, and I don't see Ino as the "gets very mad and kills everyone" type :P)

madnarutofan: Thanks, and don't worry I will, I'm already thinking of what my next fic will be after this one :P. (This one I pretty much done, 5 more chapters, and well they are going to go by really fast the last 4 will at least, and the next one will be someone what fast I guess… and I think it will make lots of people somewhat angry like :P)

granite69: Thank you, and… as far as her being in human form… she's as weak as a non shinobi… but at least she gets to be with her precious Naruto-kun (why she chose him over me I will never know :P (lol).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto soon returned to a confused Kyuubi still standing in the small clearing she was in previously. Handing her Shikamaru's mesh shirt and kakis, which he stole from the young boy since he wouldn't need them anymore. Quickly the Kyuubi put on her new clothes. The kakis hung very low on her hips, so low that the kakis were more pants on the girl, and the waist was barley high enough to cover up her small patch of fur, and the mesh shirt didn't cover up her nipples properly, also it was too tight around her bust, the flesh of her breasts were raised where there was no cloth, and depressed where there was, giving her somewhat of an S&M look. The Kyuubi no longer was exposed for everyone to see and it was a lot warmer than what she was wearing before.

As soon as she was fully dressed she soon found her self once again leaning her head against his chest being carried bridal style, again, she was again in perfect bliss. She soon found her self almost asleep in his arms, the warmth of his body, the rhythmic beating of his heart, it was all so comfortable. He soon began to run as fast as he could in the direction the two were previously going before being rudely interrupted. The young girl was amazed that Naruto still had some stamina left, well actually he had a lot of stamina left, he was young, inexperienced; and yet he still had enough strength to carry her, even after running for 24 hours, being in a fight, and being cut; he truly was amazing and she loved him for it. She would never leave him, not like everyone else in his life, she was loyal to him and would be no matter what happens.

It didn't take a lot of time for the duo to arrive at another suitable camp site. It wasn't as cozy as the last place, or as sheltered from the elements, but it would do. As soon as the two had arrived, they realized they hadn't eaten for over a day, and they both were very hungry. Naruto quickly went back into the forest on a quest to gather some food, leaving the Kyuubi alone to her thoughts. _So the only good I did Naruto while I was inside him was regeneration, other than that I was just a burden… well I really didn't help him much but I was kind of pissed, being sealed inside of someone sucks. I never meant to hurt him, now look he's sacrificing everything for me, the one who killed his family and got him hated…I really need to find a way to say thank you…_Lost in thought the Kyuubi never noticed Naruto return, dead rabbit in hand.

"Yo!" Naruto's cheery exterior had soon returned after the battle and the disposing of Shikamaru's body. Naruto's eyes once again returning to their bright blue color and a large smile was once again plastered on his face. Most people saw his happy exterior and thought he was happy, but the Kyuubi could see the sadness in his eyes, and she hated it. The Kyuubi was startled by Naruto's loud voice, disturbing the peacefulness of the night. She jumped into the air letting a small yelp escape her lips."… sorry…" Naruto genuinely felt sorry, "… I never meant to startle you."

"It's ok Naruto-kun" the –kun suffix had been added at the end of his name, and Naruto noticed it. The boy blushes lightly and turns away trying to hide his embarrassment, returning to his previous activity of cutting up the rabbit; their dinner, trying his hardest to not think about the Kyuubi in any perverted ways, he was failing miserably. _Those clothes are soooo hot! She is as sexy as Sakura! I mean look at how the mesh makes her look like her breasts are bound with thick rope and her pants are so low I can almost see her patch of fur… NO, BAD NARUTO! You love Sakura not the Kyuubi, she's not even human for god sakes!_

Their supper time was quiet, unnatural for the young boy. He sat there eating his share of the rabbit, which was weird in its own right, he wasn't complaining about only getting half a rabbit; he also ate in complete silence. But he had killed for the first time today; he was still in shock… _I-I'm a murderer… I k-k-killed so many things today and for what, a demon fox? Who is really quite cute… no, that's off topic… although staying off topic is probly a real good thing right now…But I still killed Shikamaru, and Ino… and a rabbit, I'm horrible… _Tears formed in Naruto's eyes, but not wanting the Kyuubi see him cry, he didn't let them fall. _I don't want her to see me weak, she can't, I can't let anyone see me as weak! _Slowly the Kyuubi crawled up to him and wrapped her arms around him, in a comforting embrace. Quickly he shrugged her off, he knew he hurt her, but he didn't want to be comforted, he wanted to be strong enough to not need to

As darkness fell, the camp became exponentially colder, the Kyuubi trying not to shiver, she didn't want to bother Naruto anymore, and he'd already done so much for her, given up so much. She was thinking of the boy that rescued her, saved her, was right now alone with her, a gigantic smile plastered over her face. Shivering uncontrollably, her teeth lightly chattering, she never noticed Naruto draping his jacket over her. _It smells like him, Mmmmm… _She pulled it tighter around herself. N_o! I can't take this, he'll be cold now, I really shouldn't take anything more from him… _Slowly she began to remove the jacket, _I need to give it back. _But by now it was too late, Naruto was already snoring peacefully. _Well I guess he doesn't need it… thank you Naruto. _Pulling it tight around herself, she began to try and pretend that he was lying beside her, she wasn't doing too well.

It was hard for the Kyuubi to get to sleep that night. She was alone for the first time in many years. She had been always tucked in Naruto's mind, relatively comfortable and totally safe. She wasn't a shinobi, she wasn't used to sleeping on the ground, especially not in the soft fleshy body of a human, and out in the open she definitely wasn't safe even though she did realize that with Naruto only a few feet away she was as safe as she could be… all most... Tossing and turning she just couldn't get comfortable, she was cold and lonely. Flopping around, trying not to make any noise, she didn't want to wake up Naruto. (Even though most likely you could run him over with a truck and he wouldn't wake up.) _There, I did it, I'm comfortable… god I hope I didn't waist too much of my sleeping time. _

Laying down facing **_her_** Naruto-kun, her breathing began to slow as she was just about to fall asleep, then she heard it. A faint quiet whimper, _did that come from Naruto-kun? _She heard it a second time, this time it piqued her curiosity too much to be ignored. _Damnit, there goes the rest of my sleep time. _Slowly she crawled towards the young boy, trying to be quiet and sneaky. _There it was again. _She slowly got closer and closer to him, and each time she heard the little whimper it got louder and louder, but also the closer she got she noticed more and more things about him, he was curled up in the fetal position shaking, no, shivering, his teeth were chattering. _Is it even possible to shiver in your sleep… I guess you learn something new everyday. _"Naruto-kun you shouldn't have given me your jacket," whispering so quietly that she barely heard it herself.

Lightly biting her lower lip, the Kyuubi was lost deep in thought deciding what to do. _What should I do? Naruto-kun is cold, but if I give him back his jacket I'll be cold… but does it really matter if I don't get any sleep? He's the one who did all the fighting, but then I might get grumpy and say something I don't mean to Naruto… and what about his little whimpering problem, there is no way I can get to sleep with him doing that… I wish I could stop what ever is making him do that; he doesn't deserve to be sad, scared, hurt, even in his dreams…Oh god this is my fault… I- I –I need to figure out a way to fix this…_

She soon came to the only natural decision, slowly and carefully she laid down behind Naruto, draping one arm over his body, the other she used as a pillow. Lifting her head up a little she began whispering comforting things into his ear, "Shhh Naruto-kun, it's ok, I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, shhhh, it'll be all ok." Unconsciously, Naruto entwined his fingers with the Kyuubi's in his sleep as he relaxed, his body moving out of the fetal position and into more of a line guided by the Kyuubi's own body. His soft whimpering ceased, and as their body heat's mingled both their shivering stopped. They each found peace sleeping with each other, one found love he never knew he could have, the other just found a place where she was needed, a place where she could help instead of destroy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well that seems to be the end of Chapter 5. Sorry it is a little short, and a lot fluffy. I was thinking of putting a lemon here but decided against it, thinking that we needed some more character development instead of just rushing into some sex :P. Sorry I didn't get to far in this like I hoped I would note to self stop trying to make promises So I guess… I'll finish chapter 6 when I do… and the last 5 chapters should go much faster than the first 5 considering I already pretty much know what I'm guna write in them :P.

Anyways was wondering what you people would like after this fix is done…

Naruto/Ino (I just like this paring… dunno why…)

Naruto/Tsunade (I like weird parings, dunno why… and this one is the weirdest of weird, old lady who looks young + young boy :P)

Self insertion fic (humorous somewhat… more of me using Naruto to vent my feelings

(anyways, you could vote I guess if you wanted to, would like too see what you guys would want… also suggestions would be nice too :P (just letting you know I most likely wont do any normal parings, or anything to do with Sasuke (I really hate him… I do… but I don't do the bashing thing…)


	7. 6: Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tsunade and the Kyuubi... Hell all of the Naruto girls would be nice :p.

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine muahahaha!

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
X X X is separation of parts of a chapter

_**In real life we would use air quotes I guess… emphasis maybe….**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kitsurumenokitsune: Don't know if you mean that as a compliment or not… if so then thanks if not… then well it says it's a romance so…

Dairokkan: Exactly… all though it would be kinda cool to be like "Hey" "Hey" "let's fuck" "sure"… life would be so less complicated, and less expensive :P

madnarutofan: One day, when I get around to write one, it will be added to this fic :P.

granite69: I'm also male, yes killing and death is good, dunno why I like the fluff but I do… will be 10 chapters (not including notices of course).

Calidore: Would be new, would be interesting, and would be hectic… I'm too lazy, lol.

Skuld's Sentaro 5: Wouldn't you be weak if you just used lots of chakara to turn your self into something else? I know if I changed my body I would be tired and useless for a long time :p. And… what's wrong with S&M? Most likely Naruto would but… I chose to give him some immunity, because that would be a massive disadvantage in a fight, and I don't want that :p.

dee-unlm1t3d: I think I have a good Naruto/Ino story idea, but since everyone wants Naruto/Tsunade I will be forced to use a story line I wanted to save for a bit, but w/e… oh and I've wanted a Naruto/Tsunade story for so long… I mean come on, she looks 20, they are close… when you get Naruto/everyone but Tsunade including Shizune, and his ero-senin (who is just as old)… I just don't get it…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Getting up after waking up next to something warm, soft. Something that gives off the feeling that you will always be safe, is always the hardest. Harder than getting up from a hot bed when the room is cold, harder than getting out of a bed with silk sheets, it is truly a test of will. Waking up next to something like that after you went to bed without it is even harder, it's a present that wasn't given to you for a holiday, it was just because. Naruto lay cuddled up next to the Kyuubi, almost awake, his body almost unresponsive for a while, until his brain kicked in. _I fell asleep on the ground… alone… and what is warm and soft in the middle of a forest?_ Slowly he turned, trying not to disturb what ever was cuddled into his back just incase it was a wild animal, he wouldn't want to disturb a bear. Slowly he turned till he was facing the Kyuubi. _She's cute when she sleeps, she looks so peaceful, her hair draped over her self like a make shift blanket, her breasts almost exposed… She… she slept with me! AHHH! A…an almost naked girl was pressed up against my back all night. _Slowly blood trickled down from Naruto's nose.

Lightly he begins to shake the Kyuubi awake, "We have to get up, Kyuubi we have to get up, come on, and we have to keep going." His voice was low, a little more than a whisper. "5 more minutes mommy." The end of her almost incoherent sentence even more muffled by Naruto's chest as she snuggles in much closer than she was before. Lightly, as she shifts her position, her leg rubs up against Naruto's crotch. "BAW!" Naruto's nose erupts in a bloody explosion, that small amount of stimulation pushed his thoughts into an area of extreme perversion. He jumped back quite a bit as a small amount of blood spatter onto the Kyuubi's face (A/N: ewwww, I know… just showing their proximity…), this sudden motion wakes the Kyuubi. "AHHH! Naruto! Are you ok, are we under attack, AH!" The Kyuubi's eyes were wide, her voice full of fear. "AH! Naruto what happened to your face!"

"Calm down…"

"But… what hit you in the face? Was it me? Your nose, it's so…" Her face changed from scarred to concerned.

"Uhhhh… actually… I wasn't hit in the face I uh…" His face tuned a bright red as he spoke.

"… Oh! Naruto-kun, you were thinking about me." Her voice was husky, her eyes telling him she wanted him, slowly on all fours she crawled towards him.

"BWAH!" Falling backwards as twin streams of blood shoot out of his nose, the extreme blood loss making him pass out. (A/N: Ok I know a little OC, but well… he's maturing fast because of what's happening, plus well… any guy who had a hot, sexy girl clinging to their back all night, then having them touch you like she did (even if its involuntary) would generate the same reaction… plus he's like 13 or 14 so well… he's at that age.)  
"Naruto-kun, are you ok? Naruto-kun?" Crawling towards the twitching Naruto she realizes he's out cold. Pouting the Kyuubi tells the unconscious boy that he'll never get to be with her if you can't handle that small amount of sexuality. (A/N: couple thousand years learning about humans and how they act, without a lover can make you a little frisky, lol)

Knowing that Naruto, without her quick regeneration ability to restore the blood that he lost, would be out for a while, she decided that after her little scene, which she found quite funny, she should gather some breakfast. _It is the least I can do, I did almost kill him, even though he deserved it, he did bleed all over me. _"Humph" her demeanor changed from happy to somewhat annoyed. _But if he was bleeding like that at least I know he was thinking of me like that, that's better than a few day's ago when he was scared shitless of me. _Once again a smile was plastered on her face.

Ruffle, Ruffle

"God damn Naruto, running away, making me go get him. Damn Hokage, making me come all the way out here searching for that useless shinobi when I could be with Sasuke, a real shinobi. Damn Forest, being all dense like, making it so hard to get around. ARG!" The frustrated cries coming from a pink haired kunoichi were heard by the Kyuubi who was now scowling since she was woken from a daydream about her Naruto-**_kun. _**By someone who was saying mean things about him, about the strongest shinobi she knew, about her **_true_** love. _She will pay for those words. I'm going to kill her, at least then I will have no more competition for his heart, luckily for me I stole one of Naruto's kunai… I hope he doesn't miss it, and if he gets mad at me… well how else was I supposed to get some breakfast? Kill something with my bare hands… hmm that doesn't sound to bad right about now. _A sadistic smile replaced the Kyuubi's angry look (A/N: yes I know her emotions are changing a lot right now… so what, she's emotional. It's not like demons aren't aloud to have emotions)

"Damn tree in my way, why do I need to move, it should move, RAA!" Sakura attacked the offending tree with all her might, the tree shuddered, barely, and a few leaves fell from it's branches, but not even a dent was put in the sturdy trunk. "God I'm weak… but at least I'm better than Naruto, wouldn't it be embarrassing to be worse than him, hahahaha. Worse than a dead-last, a… a… I don't know, black whole of ninja knowledge!" Although she didn't know it, her insults were being heard by someone who really, really didn't appreciate them.

"AHH-mmmffftttt!" A Kunai at her throat and a clawed hand over her mouth, Sakura's scream was muffled before it could alert anyone else. "You shouldn't say such thing's about Naruto-kun." The girl holding Sakura captive growled. Red chakara was surrounding the two girls burning the ground and lightly singing Sakura's skin, the Kyuubi's eyes were red and slitted, her hands were clawed and Naruto's trademark birthmarks were on her cheeks. The killing intent that was being projected by the fox demon to Sakura was too intense for the kunoichi, her knees buckled and tears began to run down from the girls' eyes. "I thought kunoichi weren't supposed to show their emotions, it could get them killed." As the Kyuubi growled the last word she cut Sakura's neck, not enough to kill her but enough to spill blood. Eye's wide with fear, unable to struggle… sniff sniff "Awwww, did the poor weak kunoichi wet her self, did she get too scarred?" The smell of urine filled the air, the liquid soaking her shorts and seeping through the front of her dress (I guess it's a dress, don't know what it is, a shirt/dress I don't know…) "You better pray you don't get any of that on my pant… errr… Shikamaru's pants"

"I don't know what possessed you to say such thinks about Naruto-kun but it was unwise. He IS stronger than you, he IS stronger than you will ever be, he HAS already killed Shikamaru and your best friend, what's her name, yes, Ino, that's it." If it was possible Sakura's eyes seemed to get bigger and more terrified "Wasn't she near the top of the class? I still don't know how you didn't hear her scream, everyone heard it, the scream of a woman being pierced by multiple kunai as she runs towards the man she loved, the man who was dead and tied to a tree." Sakura was beginning to realize that no one would save her, Sasuke was no where near, and Naruto was on the other side, she was alone, over powered and she was going to die. "Naruto-kun has saved your life countless amounts of times and you ignored him, you ignored his love, and now you say he is a dead last, he is useless, you are nothing, and you are less than nothing. You were so infatuated with a genius who didn't care about you, you couldn't see a man who would give you anything, do anything for you, die for you if you asked, and now you will die for him, you will no longer plague him." The crimson blood of a leaf shinobi sprayed across the few trees that were surrounding the two women. Retribution for the undeserved punishment that Naruto… and a tree took.

Slowly the red chakara aura recessed, the Kyuubi's hands returned to normal, the whisker marks disappeared, her canines shrunk back to normal size, and her eye's returned to normal. Slowly she licked off the block that was on her _Bitter, I should have known that_. "You're welcome Naruto-kun, you will no longer be plagued by her." Spitting on Sakura's body the Kyuubi continues on her hunt for some food. Sure she would have liked to eat Sakura (A/N: remember she's a demon) but she knew that Naruto would never go for such a thing, especially since he used to like her.

Waking up after what seemed like minutes but was most likely hours by where the sun was now compared to where it was before, alone in a camp. _Has she been taken? Why wasn't I? Why didn't I hear anything? Why wasn't I killed? What's going on? _Soon Naruto's fears were at peace as the Kyuubi returned, kunai in one hand two dead quails in the other. Jumping up and rushing over to the demon fox, wrapping his arms around her, "I-I thought I was alone again, I thought someone took you, or that you left me… that, that you abandoned me too…", his voice was cracking, the Kyuubi could tell he was fighting back tears (A/N: Just telling you how messed up Naruto is mentally)

SLAP

Her hand came into contact with his right cheek, kunai sticking out of the ground where she dropped it, the two quails making two low thuds as they hit the ground. "HOW COULD YOU THINK I'D LEAVE YOU?" Her eye's flashed the demon's slited eyes.

"… I… I… I just thought… my parents left me, my guardians left me, my village left me, my teachers left me, my friends left me… I just thought that well… you'd leave me too like everyone else…" his voice was low; tears had just broken though his defenses. Letting go of the Kyuubi and turning, he didn't want to let her see him weak. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him, his back to her, "Shhh, it's ok, I forgive you, I just thought that… Naruto-kun, I'll never leave you, I love you… don't you understand." Raising her self up on her tippy-toes she began to lightly kiss Naruto's neck. (A/N: Only sensual thing I could think of, sorry)

With a quick movement Naruto pushed the Kyuubi off of him with his right arm, hitting the ground hard. "Naruto-kun?" The confused girl asked him what that was for with a single word, slowly the boy turns to her.  
"Get up now." The order said quietly but forcefully  
"NARUTO-KUN!" Out of his right shoulder a Kunai meant for her was imbedded in him.  
"Mass shadow replication!" a wall of clones appear in front of Naruto and the Kyuubi. "I said get up." Quickly the Kyuubi raises her self from the ground, hundreds of clones were being destroyed by rains of Shurken and kunai every second. "Quickly, run, hide, let me take care of her, there is only one kunoichi in the trees, go!" His voice was urgent, his eyes told her he cared, that he wanted to protect her. Quickly running into the forest, using the clones as cover, hiding far enough away that she wouldn't be detected but she could see the fight.

"Why can't you just leave us alone, why can't you just let us be? Why do you have to bother us?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm updating fast eh, will get even faster now since well this is almost over, was going to put a second fight in this fic, but decided to combine two shorter chapters and shorten this one so all the chapter will be relatively the same size instead of a 5000word chapter and two 1600 word chapter, 2500 word chapters (or close to) work just as fine.

By the way I just updated every single chapter, so well… I'd recomened reading them, added a little bit more content, clarified some things, fixed some spelling mistakes, and added some more detail. If you don't want to reread everything, at least reread chapter 2 added like 500 – 700 more words (something like that I forget) so a lot more…

And I finaly decided to fix Kyuubi's name, lol, took me 6 chapters but I did it :P.

P.S: can someone tell me how much smut I can get away with in a lemon? I would like to push it to the max but I want to keep it within the rules, remember this is rated M… so well… I need to be informed so I can start writing :P.


	8. Please read! Required Notice

Random Notice (IMPORTANT):

Sorry random notice here, but anyways, I have some sad news…

I have been having trouble sleeping (last 5 days, ugh) (1 or 2 hours of sleep a night I am currently only able to do anything because I have a case of coke (the drink) beside me (sad eh)) and well, I can't write with no sleep… so well I can't write the next chapter till I get some sleep… sorry everyone I wanted to finish this before my school year started but sadly I guess that won't happen. I am quite angry right now.

I'm very irritable right now, am seeing things, and very tired, and I just generally feel like shit. Hope I get better soon so I can please my adoring public (lol). So as not to waist this small amount of space I will use it to my advantage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. I really need to know how much sex and junk I can put into an M rated fic… I don't want to get into trouble and well… I can get very descriptive (A/N: Took me 4 tries to spell that word…) when describing things that interest me, lol.

2. I would like to know how descriptive you people would want a lemon scene, cause well you people are the one reading it, I want to please you so well… you want it really vague (250-500 words), somewhat descriptive a medium length (like 1000 words I guess), or you want all the details, each bead of sweat, each moan, each groan, each caress, full fic, no real story just raw sex?

3. I would like to inform you that after the ending of this fic I will post some things that went through my head… I.E: Why I wrote certain scenes, what different ideas went through my head (some were quite radical, and would have changed the story completely), why I did certain things (why I wrote a death scene like that, why I chose that character to die, why I chose to pick this specific time, ect.)

4. With the Naruto/Tsunade fic tell me if you want a one shot (easy, and have a great idea on how to write it) or a true fic that I have no idea how to write grins innocently

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Previews for my fics to come (please tell me which one interests you the most, and which one I need to tweak the story some… I want to hook as many readers as possible :P):

(Naruto/Ino):

Highly wounded after defeating many members of Akatsuki, surrounded by the remaining members of Akatsuki, a 19 year old Jounin, in a last desperate act uses an unknown jujitsu which returns him to the time before he became a shinobi. Before his acceptance by many, before finding his new family, before the hardest parts of his life, before being betrayed, before having his heart crushed. With his strength from his time still intact he uses the years from then till his 19th year to become strong enough to survive. New teams, new loves, new respect, new power, new mistakes, new problems, a new future. (A/N: More twists and turns than any Naruto fic out there :P)

(Naruto/Tsunade):

(Full fic) After returning from his 3 year training trip Naruto discovers that his acquaintances have learned the hate of the villagers, his friends have learned to forget him, his teammates have moved on. Alone and rejected he turns to the only person who still felt the same about him, who kept her love for him for all the time he was gone.(A/N: I know corny eh :P, but couldn't think of anything)

(One shot) She never knew how much she felt for him until he didn't come back. Everyone thought he was lost, he even let the kyuubi out of its cage under oath (which everyone knows that greater demons can't break) that he would keep everyone he loved safe. Years later he returns. One thought on his mind he has too see her, she was all that kept him alive, she has too know how he felt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Above stuff was written poorly I know, but you get the jist(sp? Spelt wrong right w/e) of it right. Choose one, next fic will be none of the above, it's a surprise, heh heh, anyways… Must sleep… I'm off to bed, sorry you guys wont get your update as soon as you deserve, your great, just keep up the reviews and hits and I'll keep writing.


	9. 7: Relisation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tsunade and the Kuubi... Hell all of the Naruto girls would be nice :p.

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine muahahaha!

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
X X X is separation of parts of a chapter

_**In real life we would use air quotes I guess… emphasis maybe….**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm back, and finally fully rested… crys took me 8 days to get sleep... was so horrible… but now I'm back, will finish the fic very soon :p the next few chapters will be very good If they get transferred from my brain to paper properly.

Also I will stop responding to everyone's review since I'm getting to many, 11 since the last chapter really and well that would just take up too much room, no one wants to read that most likely and would be like lying saying the fic is much bigger than It really is.

GOOD NEWS! My editor is back, which means all the chapters including this one will finally be edited to good copies, and actually be good… damn him going on vacation… anyways… He will edit all the chapters so they will most likely have a new feel to them… He was kind of pissed that I posted these without him editing it… now he has to do a ton of work on something most people wont read. (he he he) anyways, can't wait till he edits them and well, putting this up just cause you guys deserve it and well… It will probly be changed a lot so this is more of a "special edition chapter" since it will most likely be dissected a lot by him… anyways… R&R and well… the last 3 chapters will be put out most likely by the end of next month… (long time… I'm guessing I'll finish by mid next week but well… I didn't want to promise that and not deliver) anyways on with the story!

GOOD NEWS! Editor has returned, so the first 6 chapters were edited in full, a lot of things like the fight with the hokage and how ino found shikamaru are 100 changed, so well a lot of what you guys read before is completely and utterly removed and smoething new put in, i recomend reading this all over again, will make things much easyer to understand and will be mroe enjoyable IMHO... and well... my editor would hurt me if he didn't think his hard work was going to go unread so well... please for me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

madnarutofan: You will see shortly who is attacking them now wont you :P. All though I did put in enough hints IMHO (in my humble opinion, I will use this a lot anyways).

granite69: There are more than 2 kunoichi's left, there's Anko and Kurenai too remember :P.

TimeReaper; Not very much, heh heh

madnarutofan; I was so tired I couldn't write, lol, finally fell asleep trying to do some physics homework… good ol' physics homework…

iNFAMOUS X: I enjoy your fic a lot, just well… its been 17 chapters and yet Naruto and Tsunade havn't done anything, they aren't even that close yet, somewhat yes, but not a lot… and it's making me impatient :P.

other people: (since most of you had the same opinions): Thx for the compliments, and well… I decided to write a Naruto/Tsunade fic, but that one wont be updated as soona s this one, since I will be writing a Love Hina fic at the same time. Both having hard partners so the chapters will be updated as soon as I think of what's going to happen next :P. the Tsunade/Naruto fix will be changed a little from what I was going to do, anyways, can't wait and well… only 3 chapters left, what's gunna happen? Only I know :P.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**WARNING: Slight lemon in this story… so watch out, slight masturbation… So if your offended then skip it, it will be marked, and don't worry this isn't too graphic.**

"Why can't you just leave us alone, why can't you just let us be? Why do you have to bother us?" a frustrated Naruto asks his attacker, frustrated with being interrupted from something that felt so good, his first true experience of unconditional love.

"Because you're a traitor, because she's a monster, because the Hokage was assassinated trying to get out of his restraints." A cold voice answered as another batch of random pointy objects flew in Naruto's general direction.

"What do you mean? Who would want to kill that old man?"  
"Didn't you wonder why no Jounins or even Chuunins came after you?" He didn't really, he was more occupied with surviving. "Why the ANBU never caught up to you?" He did wonder that a little, but then he had to save his and the Kyuubi's life "Why only genin have came to chase you down? Naruto, you traitor, you made the perfect distraction for the sand and sound!" (A/N: Didn't see that coming now did you?) This shocked Naruto, he had inadvertently killed the old man. _But who cares about him, he wanted to take her from me, at least she cares, she would have cared even if I didn't come for her. _

Thud

Thud  
Thud

Unable to think and run, Naruto had stopped, at a bad time to ponder the girls words, two more kunai and a shurken were now imbedded in the boy's body. He was weakening fast, blood was gushing from multiple wounds, and he was still unable to get close enough to her to hurt her.

Poof

The impaled Naruto turned into a log, _Damnit, I thought I got him, how could a dead last be so good against me, I could almost hit Neji for christ sakes_. Looking around frantically Tenten couldn't believe she couldn't find him. A dead last was out smarting her, she was getting furious.

Then an orange blur came at her from her right side, quickly she drew and threw 4 kunai at the advancing nin.

clang  
clang

clang

clang

The 4 weapons were easily blocked. In retaliation Naruto quickly threw the Kunai he held at Tenten. _Wow, he is horrible with those._ The kunai soared easily past her as her 5th kunai struck home, hidden in the shadow of the 4th kunai, sticking right into the right side of Naruto.

poof

_Damn, shadow replication, and I didn't even sense his chakara molding, didn't even see him, is he really that strong? Well I did hear he killed Shikamaru and Ino… and we did recently find Sakura, so 3 dead, he killed 3 out of the rookie 9 already and it hasn't even been 2 days yet! God I knew we should have just waited then sent hunter nin… _Her thoughts interrupted by Naruto rushing her from her left.

clang  
clang

clang

clang

poof

This continued for a while, Naruto sending a clone and Tenten destroying it using the shadow of one of her kunai to hide another one. Off in the forest watching the two fight was the Kyuubi, clenching her teeth. _She better prey he kills her because If I get my hands on her, oh, she will prey for death, oh yes she will. _Her eyes were already demonized, she could easily see exactly what was going on, she could see what Naruto's opponent couldn't, she could see that she wouldn't need to intervene.

_Ok one more time, I only need to send out one more clone to finish this, one more clone and I can return to the Kyuubi, and maybe we can pick up where we left off, heh heh… about to eat brunch. _"Shadow replication! Ok, you know what to do, take this and go." Handing the Clone the Kunai it rushed off knowing its fate.

clang  
clang

clang

clang

poof

Naruto's plan was set, there was no way he could loose now. To Tenten he knew that his sending of replications and the trowing of a kunai looked like he was just trying to randomly hit her with a kunai, but she was wrong, she was dead wrong. Naruto had waisted a lot of chakara, 29 clones worth to be exact. "Tenten, you loose," Naruto's voice was loud and cold.

"How so Naruto, haven't lost a drop of chakra, you… have lost a lot." She was confused as to how someone could be so dumb thinking that she would lose, he hasn't done anything to her.

"Look around you, you loose, you thought that those kunai were aimed at you, ha, look around you." Her eyes widened in fear as she looked around, 10 wires were circling her, she couldn't move with out being sliced up, she was a sitting duck to him.

The Kyuubi was now grinning from her hiding place, she couldn't wait. She wanted to see the carnage, the blood, she wanted to see her mate (A/N: she considers him it already) take another life. She loved to see the power of the man she loved, to prove that he was worthy of the great demons love. Tenten's cries were music to the Kyuubi's ears, she hadn't heard that sound in a while, even Sakura didn't scream like that. She just loved it, she was getting hot, and the pain was turning her on.

(A/N: Begin small lemon) Biting down on her lip lightly, she just couldn't hold it in, sleeping with Naruto with no release, killing Sakura with no release, snuggling up to him earlier with no release, and now this, she just couldn't take it. She slowly put her hand into her pants, brushing her fingers up against her small patch of fire red fur. Lower her hand went, until it reached it's destination. Slowly she began to rub her self, her fingers getting coated in her own juices. She was in ecstasy, finally a release to all the built up sexual tension over the past couple thousand years. She watched her Naruto dominate the girl, and she watched the girl turn into a sniveling baby, they both turned her on further. As the battle continued, she just watched on, slowly getting closer and closer to a climax. (A/N: All over for now, small taste… didn't want to write anything too long, so well, this will be it for now. And yes I do think the Kyuubi gets turned on by pain and suffering, so that's why that's here… I know its not that great but people were begging and you know... must please my fans :P)

Quickly 10 wires jettison up from the branch they were resting on, visible to the kunoichi now standing in a cage of death. Surrounded, she only had one way out. Jumping up as fast as she possibly could to escape the impending dismemberment. Too bad she wasn't fast enough, the wires shot over removing her legs. "AHHHH!" A horrible scream filled the air. A legless Tenten came crashing down onto the branch she was previously on, a loud smack was heard all around. Slowly she begins to tilt over, unable to stop her self she falls off the branch, her body slammed into the ground and with a sickening crunch it was over.

Her blood was all over the ground, 10 red tinted wires slowly went limp and fell; the real Naruto revealing him self as he walked over to the now dead Tenten.(A/N: IMHO Tenten is good with weapons and not much else, she would need to do all the hand signals and call out for the replacement technique, which would take too long, that's why she died and Naruto didn't… don't yell at me) The final crunch of Tenten's body drowns out the Kyuubi's final moan before her climax. Tenten's feet were still on the tree, as if her ghost was still there. Tenten's body was broken in the ground, and the pieces of her legs were strewn about around her. The Kyuubi's body was tired and almost unable to move.

Naruto almost made his way to the bloody mess previously known as Tenten, then he fell to the ground. He had used much of his chakara and had many wounds, from the kunai in his shoulder, to the multiple scratches on his body from bareley missed projectiles, to the cuts on his hands from holding the wire too tightly. As quickly as Naruto hit the ground the Kyuubi was by his side. Luckily Naruto had fallen on his back so the kunai wouldn't push in further. Slowly the Kyuubi began to remove Naruto's clothes. He struggled against her. "Shhh Naruto, I won't do anything that you don't want, just my saliva will quicken the healing of your wounds, and by the sounds of things you will need to be as good as new as soon as possible." Her words soothed the young boy, he then laid on the ground quietly, not moving or making a sound besides the rising and falling of his chest and him breathing.

Kneeling down beside Naruto, she lowered her head to his skin, licking up and down each wound. As soon as her tongue touched his skin his pain faded, her saliva making each cut shinier than it was. She began at his right arm and slowly moved over to his left, and then down, she was as gentle and sensual as she could be. But Naruto refused to let her lick the wounds on some of his more private areas.

The kunai still stuck in his shoulder really bothered her, she knew she had to get it out. But, how? He couldn't heal without her in him, and she didn't have any bandages… what could she do? Looking around Naruto, she realized that he had a small first aid kit. _Wow, I'm dumb, why didn't I see this earlier? _Slowly taking his first aid kit and opening it, she noticed a few things she could use, she took out the bandages and put them beside her, she also noticed a small needle. _I'm sorry Naruto but this is the only way…_ She plucked a hair from her head and threaded it through the needle.

Lightly she licked around the kunai careful not to cut her self on the sharp blade. Quickly she removed the Kunai, Naruto's blood began to gush out of the wound, and Naruto screamed in pain. "Shhhh Naruto, I need to stich you up, be a good boy and stay still and I'll reward you later." She talked to Naruto as if he was a small child as she began to work on him, sewing his flesh shut was a difficult task, but it went by quicker than she thought it would. Naruto didn't scream, flinch or even move, the though of a reward was enough to keep the boy calm. She then began to bandage up his arm, at least she knew that he would heal soon, she just preyed that no one attacked them with Naruto in the condition he was in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That Is chapter 7, small lemon to tied you over, small amount of violence to tide you over, small amout of fluffy like normal :P. Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.

Anyways short A/N down here because I thought I wrote enough in the fic… so well chapter 8 will be next and it will be a very nice chapter if I say so my self :P and chapter 9 will be just as good… and chapter 10 will… Block your mind :P.


	10. 8: Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tsunade and the Kyuubi... Hell all of the Naruto girls would be nice :p.

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine muahahaha!

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
X X X is separation of parts of a chapter

_**In real life we would use air quotes I guess… emphasis maybe….**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

stroke-of-death: well, this story is rated M so what did you expect fuzzy bunnies and rainbows:P and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

granite69: well last chapter I thought I explained well enough (with Tenten's words) That the sound and sand are attacking and the Hokage is dead, so… only the genin are being sent, all they can spare. Oh and well… here's something you make like if you liked the mini lemon :P

AzureSky123: cause Tenten threw a kunai into his shoulder… probly is why, I'd need stitches if a big knife went into my shoulder :P. remember no Kyuubi, no fast healingness…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With the Kyuubi's help Naruto was moved as far from the battlefield as they could, before he collapsed from exhaustion. He had been going for almost 2 days now, and he really needed some rest.

Their new camp wasn't much of a camp at all. It was more of just as small clearing surrounded by trees that was big enough to hold them both. Naruto passed out from exhaustion and she laid him against a tree, the Kyuubi felt badly about not being able to help the one she loved. She had let him get hurt, she had done nothing, and she had sat there… and pleasured her self while he got hurt.

Naruto awoke after a few hours, still extremely tired. Normally he would have been all good by now, but with the Kyuubi no longer a part of him, he needed a more normal amount of rest. He was warmer than usual, and he was snuggled into something soft. Slowly opening his eyes he sees what he's pressed into, the Kyuubi looked as if she passed out on him, her arm was draped over him. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, and she looked so beautiful. Slowly he brought a shaking hand to her head and stroked her hair, it was so soft, so untangled for something that hasn't been washed or brushed in two days. "Mmm" a soft moan escapes her lips as she presses herself closer into Naruto. Quickly he stops what he's doing, thinking that she had woken up. As his hand moved away from her head she whimpered. She was still breathing deeply. _I didn't wake her, good, I was afraid she'd take that the wrong way… well there was only one way anyone could take it… but still. _

He began to stroke her hair again. His fingers were on fire, covered in red hair with the sun light shinning on it, giving his fingers a fire like glow. Every once and a while she would give off soft moans in her sleep, she was so beautiful, he wanted to wake up everyday this way, he had just realized what he'd been missing, waking up knowing that someone would love you now and forever. A large, genuine smile was plastered on both of their faces. _Mmmmm that feels great. What is that? Mmmmm it even smells good. _Slowly her eye's opened, the first thing she noticed was that she was laying on Naruto, the second was that he was stroking her head. _Does he like me? _"Mmmm Morning Naruto-kun." Naruto froze at the sound of her voice, she rolled over some so that she would be in a much more comfortable position. "Naruto-kun what do you think of me?" She asked the question so innocently. "Well I think your nice, and beautiful, and sexy, and strong, and cool, and its nice talking to you… so I think you're great!" The boy didn't understand what she was asking.

"No Naruto-kun, I mean… what do you think of me in an emotional sense?" Her voice wavered a little as she asked the new question.

"I-I-I uhh… don't know…" the words left his mouth slowly, he was stuttering, he didn't know how she would react.

As the words hit her ears many things went through her head, she wanted to know why, her eyes teared-up but they also turned demon, she was angry, sad, she was confused. Biting her lip lightly she asks "why don't you know?"

"I-I-I-" _Ok calm down Naruto… take it easy… _"Well… I don't know… I mean… sure your beautiful, and I want to protect you and I want to spend time with you… but well you aren't of my species, you're like a billion years older than me… and well… when ever I get close to someone they hurt me…" His voice trailed off, he was getting emotional and she knew that she'd stumbled onto a tender spot.

"Naruto-kun… haven't I done enough to gain your trust?" His words had hurt her, but she also knew what he had been through.

"Well I gue-" Naruto's words had been cut off by a kiss from the Kyuubi.

"Well, it seems like I just have to do more." Slowly she climbs up and onto him as she pushes him back, sitting in between his crotch and stomach, her breasts at head level. Their breathing was hard, their heart beats were fast, they both were caught up in lust; she'd been wanting this for years, he'd been wanting this since he'd woken up with her lying on him. They both knew this was wrong, but it felt right.

**Little kiddies avert your eyes! For the evil of intercourse is upon you, run, run away down to the next bold text, save your self!**

Slowly she began to rock back and forth lightly stimulating both of them through their clothes. Their faces were flushed, both inexperienced in the art of lovemaking. (A/N: I'm thinking that the Kyuubi wouldn't want to spread her genes every where you know) The Kyuubi's constant rocking was beginning to take effect on both participants, Naruto was beginning to get hard, while the Kyuubi was getting wet, their bodies were preparing for something they knew was coming. "Let me tend to your wounds Naruto-Kun." She didn't wait for an answer from the boy; she was already removing his jacket. Naruto was in heaven, or at least he thought he was.

The layers of clothes that separated them were quickly disappearing, first it had been Naruto's jacket and shirt, the Kyuubi had ran her hands over his chest over his new stitches, light enough not to break them. Her touch had excited him more, and the feeling of touching Naruto made her wet enough for her pants to begin to grow a spot. Then the Kyuubi's mesh shirt was removed freeing her breasts from the confining garment. By now she had begun to get a crisscross shaped tan on her chest, once removed from the shirt her breasts bounced but then returned back to their right full position, jiggling lightly as she moaned, breathed or rocked.

A coat of sweat covered her body. He wanted to touch her badly but he didn't know if he was aloud, (A/N: Naruto is naive) but the Kyuubi had answered his unasked question by taking his hand to her breast. As his hand ran over her nipple she shuddered and moaned, he assumed that he was doing the right thing by rubbing her erect nipple. His hand ran over it, his fingers pinched it, he wanted to taste it and he did.

It had surprised her when he had been bold enough to put her nipple into his mouth, but she didn't mind, she liked it. Moan after moan escaped her lips, a long thick line of the Kyuubi's juices stained Naruto's pants, which by now seemed to be way too small. His erect penis rubbed against her nether lips through their pants, it was a very new experience for both of them, he'd never felt it before, she'd never had this much care before.

He swirled his tongue around her nipple, then pulled back. As her nipple left the warm confines of his mouth she whimpered, and then shivered as he blew cold air on to the wet nub. She squealed in pleasure as his head moved over to the other nipple. Neither of them thought that they would have gained so much from each other, they just wanted a release but they got so much more. They had gained pure pleasure, an understanding, a lover, trust, they had gained so much, yet they still hadn't gained what they first intended on gaining.

Reluctantly the Kyuubi removed her nipple from Naurto's mouth, he begged for it, but she wouldn't let him. Slowly she began to kiss down him, from his jaw line, to his neck, his stitches, down his chest, to his waist. Hooking her fingers under his waistband she began to remove his pants, at first he had tried to stop her but her soothing voice had calmed him enough to let her continue. His pants were thrown away carelessly, she then began to kiss her way back up his right leg until she reached his boxers. She moved his boxer leg up an inch then kissed the exposed skin, she repeated this action multiple times until the leg was bunched up so much it couldn't go any higher.

Both Naruto and the Kyuubi were getting impatient, they both wanted to satisfy each other, they both wanted to do it now. The Kyuubi removed Naruto's boxers and flung them away with the flick of her wrist. Naruto's manhood stood erect, her eyes widened at the sight, it was large, at least large for a human, she cursed her self for molding in a hymen. She held his dick in one hand, it dwarfed her hand, her hand barely went around his penis it was so thick. Slowly moving her hand up and down along his shaft, she enjoyed the small hisses, growls and moans that escaped his mouth.

Releasing him and standing up, the boy unsatisfied and now unhappy scowled at the girl, until he noticed what she was doing, shaking her hips from side to side she very slowly began to remove her pants. Inch by inch they fell revealing more and more of the girl, her fur, her lips, her legs, all revealed in a painfully slow striptease. Getting down on all fours, the Kyuubi moved towards Naruto, swishing her ass from side to side as if she was wagging her 9 tails.

When she reached Naruto she never stood back up, she just crawled, when her head was over his erection she gave him a small nibble, then moved on. Positioning him under her lips and her face in front of his, kissing him deeply and sitting down quickly. Her tongue shot into his mouth as a shooting pain went through her body, his dick slid into her easily. It didn't take long for the pain to subside, as she bounced up and down the pain turned into pleasure.

Naruto had never felt anything like this before _Sooo tight. _He thought. He filled her in every way, emotionally and literally. As she rode him her breasts bounced up and down, every time they bounced up he was afraid that she would hurt her self. Naruto had never seen anything so beautiful before, her hair was flailing every where, her breasts were bouncing, her nipples were erect and she was screaming, everything just seemed to heighten the experience for him. He looked into her beautiful eyes and she looked down into his, their lips met, and then the Kyuubi broke the kiss and screamed louder than before, she seemed to jerk a little, the Kyuubi was orgasming. Her cum seemed to have gotten everywhere, and her pussy seemed to try and milk him, her muscles convulsing, pulling, tightening, doing everything that they could to get him to cum into her. Not wanting to disappoint, the young boy exploded into her.

The Kyuubi collapsed onto Naruto, Naruto began to go limp, they were both covered in a mixture of female and male fluids. Naruto's penis soon returned to normal size, and as it exited her pussy what ever fluids that were still in her leaked out onto Naruto's left leg.

**Lemon ended! You may continue reading a safe story… well, relatively safe.**

The Kyuubi was sitting in Naruto's lap, curled up and laying against him, her arms around his neck, his arms were around her waist. Her head was resting against his chest, his head was resting against hers. Holding onto each other, they both felt loved, wanted, needed, they both didn't want to move, but they knew that soon they would have too, but for now they must rest. Soon the two fell into a blissful sleep.

_Uzumaki Naruto, I have found you again at last. You will pay but for now you will rest, she seems to have wore you out more than any battle could. For now you rest, tomorrow you will wake and we will fight, yes we will fight. _A leaf shinobi stood watching over the two lovers. He wanted to fight Naruto, he wanted to prove he was stronger than him once and for all, and he wanted to do it when Naruto was ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: That is the end of chapter 8 :P, hope you liked it. Don't try and get it removed please, I warned you people and I told you when you could read. Sure the lemon bits were a lot of this chapter but still… I warned you, and this is what the people wanted and at least I didn't put in any: Torture, humiliation, pain, anal, Oral, well pretty much was just clean sex, nothing else, all good.

Anyways chapter 9 will be up soon… and chapter 10 will be up really soon after that, then just one more chapter filled with answers and alternate paragraphs… heh, will be fun to write.

Anyways some stuff that doesn't seem to be explained well enough for some people…

1) Sound and Sand are attacking… you know this because:

- Tenten said so  
- Tenten said the Hokage was dead and that Naruto had set it up, well he had… Orochimaru made Naruto into a distraction by releasing the Kyuubi… although not how he had planned… worked just the same.

- also this is happening during the Chuunin exam… which was when Orochimaru attacked :p

2) The amount of time that has passed in this fic is 2 days. No more no less… almost 3 days, I guess when Naruto and the Kyuubi wakes up will be the start of the 3rd day… wow… Naruto's done so much in 2 days, lol.

3) Kyuubi is almost useless in human form… except she's hot :P (heh heh)


	11. 9: Determination

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tsunade and the Kyuubi... Hell all of the Naruto girls would be nice :p.

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine muahahaha!

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
X X X is separation of parts of a chapter

_**In real life we would use air quotes I guess… emphasis maybe….**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Weeeee I'm really getting into this, since the best chapters of the story are being written, heh heh heh… can you wait can you? I don't think you can… that's why you bitch and moan for the next chapter (J/J calm down… doesn't hurt me…) anyways thx for all the reviews and well… :D this story is on 2 c2 lists, 2 yay! Second last chapter! Then a nice little thing where I'm going to put up some alternate scenes and things my friends suggested that I thought I should share.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Skuld's Sentaro 5: Don't touch my lemon scene… that was hard for me to write… you know how much else I wanted to add but didn't cause it was bet you can't guess who… well I'm not really giving you any time to think about it so too bad haha… anyways how do you know he/she didn't just catch them at the end of it, hmmm? How do you know he/she didn't just notice that Naruto is naked holding a naked girl and they are both tired and sweaty and theirs cum all over…

Naruto-sama the kyuubi: Cause I want to, got a problem with that? Hmmm, what if I just wanted it to be a Naruto saves the day fic hmmm… or maybe you could wait and see if she's weak, faking it, doesn't care… or maybe just maybe she was never strong in the first place and just faked it, lol… anyways… On with the fic!

KatonKageNaruto: Well you will be finding out who is watching them in exactly… 7 paragraphs… can you wait? Can you huh huh can you? I know I can't that is why I had to write this like a few days after chapter 8 :P.

stroke-of-death: Well I guess being hot isn't useless, she wrapped Naruto around her finger pretty good.

madnarutofan: Hope you got your cold shower, cause I wouldn't want you to miss what happens in this and the next chapter, lol.

AzureSky123: Well I'm old fashioned… I think that sex means something… I'm most likely the last guy on earth who thinks so but also well… 12 year old boy + someone who loves him trust IMHO.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mmmmm warm, mmm soft, ugh smelly_. The morning came too soon for the two lovers, both thinking that same thing, neither wanting to move, both willing to tolerate the smell if they can stay holding each other for a little while longer. Naruto raised his arm and lazily began to run his fingers through the Kyuubi's hair, no longer soft and free, now matted and greasy, the after effects of their wonderful night together.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Now quite horny from looking at the two naked bodies cuddled up to each other. The ninja from Kohona began to masturbate trying to relive the tension. _I will bring you two back, AHHHH! Ahhhh… much better…I will be the best, I will not let you ruin my chances. _Looking back to where the two lovers were cuddling, their hunter noticed they were walking away with their clothes. _If they try and run I will attack, if they bathe then good, will help me when I'm fighting, wont need to hold my breath, haha. _

Naruto and the Kyuubi began to walk towards the stream that was only a little ways away, oblivious to their hunter, forgetting that they were being chased by an army of genin from Kohona. Upon arrival the two soaked in the stream, not having anything to wash with they could do nothing else, trying to wash off what they could.

The Kyuubi's hair was now pressed against her body, not willing to let go from her until they were dry. Naruto's hair lost its spikes and fell down. _He looks so much better with his hair down, I hope he keeps it down, it shouldn't interfere with his abilities. _She was staring at him, a light blush on her face, he was wondering what she was staring at; when he noticed it was him he blushed and turned away. _Damn, now I can't see anything accept his back, no fair Naruto-Kun. _

After a 20 minute bath Naruto and the Kyuubi left the stream and shaking like dogs (Old habit) they tried to dry off as much as possible before putting on their clothes (A/N: Wet clothes are not fun.). Once dressed they returned to their earlier position against the tree, right now they thought they were invincible, they had each other, Naruto thought he could take anyone who came after them, and if they died at least they would be much happier than if they had died 4 days before.

"A-Hem" The clearing of someone's throat caught them off guard. Naruto had moved the Kyuubi off him and was standing in a second, one fluid motion. Looking around, trying to find out where the person that interrupted them, the person who was most likely out to kill them, was.

Stepping from the bushes the Kyuubi's and Naruto's attacker let himself be seen. "Prepare your self dobe, this will prove who is really the stronger of us two, Kohona's demon, or the avenger of Kohona." (A/N: no, he doesn't know about the Kyuubi, but since everyone calls Naruto demon I made him just adopt that :P) Once Naruto's best friend, now his enemy, Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger, prepared himself by stepping into a fighting stance.

"Dobe send your bitch away, this is between you and me." Sasuke's voice was as cold as normal, but his eyes gave him away. He was excited, he couldn't wait until he could fight Naruto. "What did you call her teme!" Before Naruto could do anything he would regret, the Kyuubi, who was by now standing grabbed his arm. "It's ok Naruto-kun," her voice changed from normal to a whisper "besides, technically he's right, I am a bitch, he he." The Kyuubi quickly turned and walked away, a dark blush on both Naruto's and the Kyuubi's cheeks. "So what dobe, did she promise you a nice fuck when you win?" Naruto knew that Sasuke was just trying to get him mad, but he just couldn't let the Uchiha get away with everything.

"Kage no bushin!" Starting the fight off in normal Naruto style, as loud and obvious as possible. Six Narutos rushed the prepared Uchiha. The Naruto's attacked in a semi-circular formation making it harder for Sasuke to leave unscathed. "Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu!" A long line o fire shot towards the Narutos, attempting to jump out of the way but failing, 2 Narutos were destroyed but the other 4 continued their charge.

Sasuke wasn't used to the desperation in Naruto's fighting. He was used to the normal passion in his attacks, but that was dwarfed by how he fought now. _Well what did you expect if he loses he dies and so does she, if he wins they live to run another day, its fight or die… even against me. S_asuke dodged the attack of the first Naruto, he right hooked the second, and kicked the third, but he could only do so much, he couldn't dodge the attack of the fourth. _He can attack with 4 people, I can only attack two at a time… Naruto has never put this much strategy into a fight before… I need to do something to fix this. _

_Why isn't he going all out on me? He hasn't activated the sharingan and he's fighting slower. _Dispelling the last of his clones Naruto stood in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke, why aren't you fighting will all your potential, I'll kill you to protect her." The fire in Naruto's eyes wasn't foreign but it was different, no longer did it contain the stare of a demon behind them, now it was just pure and undying determination. "Baka, I can't use my full potential, I don't want to have to rely on someone else for power. Also, how else am I supposed to fight? You can make hundreds of yourself. I can only hit a few at a time, plus my sharingan would be mostly useless against you, your not fast enough that I need it."

'Kage no bu-" "Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu!" Naruto's most powerful jutsu was cut off by Sasuke's fire jutsu. Appearing out of the fire Sasuke began to attack Naruto in a seemingly endless combo of attacks: right kick; block. Left punch, block. Elbow, block. Kunai, block. Left kick, block. Right punch, block. Head butt, block. Shurken, block. Without the Kyuubi Naruto and Sasuke were fighting at about the same speed, neither being able to land a blow. As soon as one gained ground the other beat him back. Neither fighter giving the other any time to use anything besides taijutsu, their bodies were in a seemingly endless dance of destruction. (A/N: I'm giving Naruto and Sasuke about the same taijutsu abilities… I'm pretty sure it's about even in the show/manga at this point…)

Both people were getting pissed off, their original thoughts were that they were going to win in a few minutes and could continue on with their day. Continuing whatever they were going to do, but after an hour of fighting both fighters were annoyed and getting tired. _I wonder, should I use it, it would help me beat Naruto, but I don't want to use power given to me, I need to earn it. _bam Sasuke finally landed a blow, a right kick to Naruto's ribs. _Finally I'm getting somewhere… wait… Naruto has more stamina than me why is he more tired oh shi- _His thoughts were cut off as the final syllable of tajuu kage no bushin was yelled.

50 Narutos now filled the area where Sasuke and he were fighting. Now surrounded by Narutos, Sasuke didn't have much choice in what he was going to do "Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu!" The fire blast shot out _I don't want to use it, maybe I won't need to, maybe I will get enough with this that I can just defeat them with normal blows. _The fire engulfed many of the Narutos destroying them instantly. Sasuke began to turn in a circle, the fire shooting out and destroying what it could, but of course this strategy could only work for so long. This technique used a lot of charka, there were too many Narutos, and they were charging him.

"YA!" the remaining Narutos rushed Sasuke, there were still a lot left after that jutsu. They dog pilled onto Sasuke, totally burying him. Their many bodies crushing him, suffocating him, trying to end this without having to make the original Naruto make more clones. _Damnit Naruto you made me do it, you just made me do it didn't you, you just couldn't leave it well enough alone, you couldn't just lose could you. _Killing intent hit Naruto so hard as Sasuke activated the curse seal, although by now immune to killing intent Naruto still shivered since this was coming from his former best friend. A surge of chakra hit the young boy and the Kyuubi.

_Naruto was doing so well then… what was that? This isn't good if this gets too out of hand… I don't know what I will do… _She was hiding again because Naruto told her too, she was watching the fight between the two. The remaining clones had by now been destroyed. The now seal covered Uchiha rose from the ground after defeating the Naruto clones in an insane combo of attacks. _I've seen that before… this isn't good Naruto-kun, I hope you can handle this… I would hate too see what would happen if you couldn't win. _

Naruto gazed forward at his ex best friend, he was different and just reeked of power. Covered in seals, radiating evil. He wasn't the boy he knew before, he wasn't the Sasuke he knew, now Naruto would have no problem killing him… before he said he wouldn't hold back, but he had lied, he could never really go all out on a friend, but now he was no longer a friend, just another enemy.

"Tajuu kage no bushin!" _I need to end this quickly. _A new army of Narutos appeared surrounding both combatants making Sasuke lose sight of Naruto. _Where did that baka go, I'll kill him if that's what he wants. _. Sharingan!" For a second Naruto could see Sasuke's red eyes, now with the second tick, but as soon as he saw them they were already blurred by the new found speed Sasuke now obtained. Faster and more powerful than****before Sasuke quickly tore into the army of Narutos destroying them left right and center. The demon of Kohona stood no chance against the powered up sharingan user. _Too easy, now to find the real Naruto and end this. _

The army of Narutos quickly dissipated, soon only the true Naruto was left, worse off than before, he'd been hit by the powered up Sasuke a few times already. "Fine Naruto, I will end this now, this is what you wanted, good bye dobe." Lowering his right hand and grabbing his wrist with his left Sasuke began to power up a ball of chakra "CHIDORI!" (A/N: I know he hasn't learned it yet, but I needed him too for this story, sorry this is basically the only unexplained thing really… or only thing that won't be explained… don't hurt me please.)

The Kyuubi watched the boy charge up the chidori. _What the hell is that… oh god, Naruto-kun! _Running forward the Kyuubi tried to make it to her lover before it was too late. She reached Naruto as Sasuke's hand pierced his breast plate and his heart, without her in him he would surely die. "NARUTO-KUN!" Her shriek was horrible. Soon the tears began to fall as Naruto's corpse hit the ground, his blood on the other boys hand staining the ground.

"Now you will come with me, demon." His words cut into her. _He killed Naruto-kun, he he he Killed him… and he dares call me a demon. HE WILL DIE! I WILL RIP OUT HIS HEART AND EAT IT! HE WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS! _The Kyuubi was no longer crying, standing up Sasuke noticed the changes in her. _I've seen this before… when Naruto fought Orochimaru… _The Kyuubi now had her orange aura about her, long claws, Naruto's birth marks, long canines, and the red demon eyes. _He-he-he had her inside of him! _Smiling evilly with tear stains on her cheeks the Kyuubi was emitting so much killing intent it actually killed what animals were still around the pair that stood in the forest.

"You, you killed him, you killed the only person to ever care about me… the only person I ever cared about, and you will die." Slowly advancing upon the Uchiha as he charged another Chidori. _I can kill her too, I'm stronger than him, and she isn't supposed to be powerful in this form, I can win. _The ball of chakra in his hand was the only thing he could think of, he wanted to end this fast, and no one cared if she died. He wanted to prove he was the strongest, he wanted to prove that he killed the demon fox, something that not even the fourth could do, apparently. _I can only do two of these before I collapse… I hope I hit. _(A/N: heh heh… angry girl… RUN!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: CLIFFHANGER OF DEATH! Aren't I the meanest person alive? Didn't expect that did you? Hmm hmm now did you? Day 3 is way more exciting than day 1 or 2 eh? Well I don't have much else to say besides :D can't wait to write chapter 10 the final chapter! Anyways now I will add a tiny rant at the bottom of this because its been bugging me…

Rant: Pairings:

Ok where do people get these common pairings from?

Sasuke/Sakura: Do you really think this could happen really? Sasuke would rather kill his best friend then change his mind, will he really change his mind about Sakura… maybe if she becomes as powerful as he is maybe… but other than that there is a 0 chance they will get together…

Sakura/Naruto: Could happen… maybe… but Sakura is as stubborn as Sasuke, really she is… everyone else has moved on/ began to hate Sasuke but she can't… even after 3 years of Sasuke being a traitor and almost killing her teammate all she can think of is him… both Sasuke and Sakura will die lonely…

Naruto/Hinata: Hinata is too shy and Naruto has almost no interest in her at all… I mean come on… he thinks of her more of a sister I guess… but not as a love interest… she is too shy, too covered up and he doesn't know enough about her.

Pairings that could happen:

Naruto/Ino: I know what you're thinking but really… two loud mouth blonds, they have a lot in common, more than most people think really, they are so in common I don't know why there aren't a ton of Naruto/Ino fics out there really, I mean come on…

Hinata/Kiba: She likes his doggie (lol), they are partners, they spend a ton of time together, and they dress some whatly similar… and well it would happen if she got over Naruto…

Tenten/Neji: (only common pairing I like) this would most likely happen… I mean come on they train all the time together, they get worried about each other and Naruto changed Neji's view on the world… it would work… they are getting closer and Neji is getting more open.

So well in conclusion… most of the Common pairings suck and well… that's about it (did this cause a) I wanted to b) its been bugging me c) Editor wanted 3000 words and I wanted a cliff hanger endings :p.


	12. 10: Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, I wouldn't mind owning Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tsunade and the Kyuubi... Hell all of the Naruto girls would be nice :p. Ask permission before borrowing her… because I will find out and… removal of the fic will be eminent!

Claimer: I do own the Kyuubi in this form though, so don't steal her, she's mine, all mine muahahaha!

**Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_Thought's / flashbacks_  
Normal speech or just normal text  
X X X is separation of parts of a chapter

_**In real life we would use air quotes I guess… emphasis maybe….**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And here is pretty much the last chapter of this story, soon a new story will be written and posted… will actually be writing two. A Naruto/Tsunade and a Love Hina fic Tsuruko/Keitaro weeee…. Anyways doing this because both stories will be hard to write, and when I'm blocked with one I can write the other, keeping people more or less happy :P.

Oh and thanks for all the reviews, I got like… 7 in a day, lol, was hoping for 100 reviews but well… tears seems like that will not happen, most likely will be around 80… L close but no cigar I guess…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

granite69: yes they do say that… but well… its been proven that you are more likely to divorce if you are not similar… not exactly the same but have a lot in common. If you aren't alike they will fight more which will result in a separation (good to know eh, so girl looks for guys that are like you, and guys look for girls that are somewhat like you :P)

Arsenel: lol you sound just like my friend… and there is no time for a Sasuke/Kyuubi fic, lol… chapter 10 is last chapter (so this one). Also I've already stated I HATE Sasuke and Sakura… they are horrible people and well deserve to… be eaten by a Kyuubi possessed Naruto while they are alive… ok nuff of that no one wants to hear that, lol.

Skuld's Sentaro 5: I planned chapters 8-10 before the rest of the chapters, lol. Also what do you mean by rushing it? Oh and I hope that this chapters will make everything all better :P. Oh and when this is done my Naruto/Tsunade fic starts so you can't be too unhappy.

madnarutofan: I know, I can joke too… and yup yup, poor Naruto-kun tears why did the big bad author have to do it? wait… oops… that's me runs

KatonKageNaruto: No point in going longer, I didn't have anything else to write, and Naruto woulda died so fast vs. Lee or Neji or a jounin… and well I can start writing something else now… I also am somewhat bored of this fic… (well I got bored at around chapter 7 but still)

Emissary of Despair: You knew he would eh? Lol… well really if you saw the Kyuubi all naked and sweaty, and naked, and bouncing, and naked and moaning… who wouldn't? and well all your questions shall be answered in this chapter so… read on!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**WARRING: VERY VIOLENT! Sorry… couldn't make it any other way, this chapter alone makes this fic a MA ratting… you have been warned. **

Sasuke was sweating; the heat from the Kyuubi's chakra was overwhelming. Her body would burn instantly from the intensity of her charka, but would heal just as fast, she didn't show any signs of tiring, just pure anger directed towards the last Uchiha in Kohona. The small squeaking ball in his hand was finally complete. "You will die." Her voice was diabolic, it sent shivers down the now powered up Uchiha's back. "Not before you, wench." Sasuke's right hand shot forward, piercing her in the same place Naruto was. Her blood splattered all over Sasuke's arm and the right side of his chest. Her perfect left breast was decimated, completely gone.

Her eyes went blank and she slumped forward. Removing his hand from her chest he was completely unsatisfied. _After all that… that was all she had to offer. At least I killed her… I'm totally drained. _"Ahahahahaha." Diabolic laughter escaped from the lips of the dead corpse on the ground, lifting her self back up revealing that her would was completely healed. "T-That was all you had, ahahaha, that was the power of the Uchiha clan? Don't you know who I am? You puny weakling, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful demon. And you, you're just human, useless, powerless, and now, you will die."

A horrible scream was heard by everyone. The female voice was sickening. Floating a few feet off the ground, held up by her chakra, her back bent in a huge arc backwards, the power of the chakra that was surrounding the girl surged exponentially, quadrupling in power and almost making it impossible to see the girl inside. Sasuke didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was bad, the Kyuubi was smiling even though she was obviously in pain.

The giant ball of burning red chakra made everyone in Kohona freeze, the sand army, the sound army, the defending shinobi, all stood still, wondering who had created such a large amount of evil chakra. Anyone who was in Kohona during the attack by the Kyuubi knew what it was. The army of Kohona trembled, their strength gone, fell to their knees. Many of them whispering "Oh god not again, not again." Seeing the reaction to their enemies the sound and sand got scared. Many sand and sound shinobi wondered what was so horrible it could do this too their enemies… wondering what had happened, wondering what was coming.

Now 7 Giant tails were extruding from the sphere, and the 8th tail was beginning to show, a small nub close to the other tails, slowly growing larger and larger. Sasuke was frozen, he didn't know what has happening, first there was a useless human, and he killed her. Then she revived and told him she would kill him, and now this! _What is going on, what is that? What jutsu could do this?_

As the 9th tail finished appearing, Sasuke had realized what he had done. _Oh god, what have I done… she told me she would kill me… I never thought she would…turn back into that… I never thought… _A pair of giant legs slowly began to form, 9 giant tails swishing from side to side destroying everything they touched: the trees, the ground, the rocks, everything.

The faint image of a laughing fox head was showing, created by the Kyuubi's chakra but still unformed. The giant ball with tails was no longer floating, a pair of powerful legs was holding it up. Stretching out, the ball began to grow, larger and larger, now easily visible to everyone in Kohona, everyone in the surrounding area, and now everyone was scarred. They knew what was coming, no one expected it, but it was happening again.

_What have I done, if I had just left it in him… my plans wouldn't have been ruined… damn kid! _Orochimaru although thinking he was brave was still frozen in spot looking at the ball of red chakra slowly forming a gigantesque body. He never wanted to unleash that… he just wanted his container. _Oh god, where is Sasuke… ok lets think, where are the leaf genin… out to get Naruto… ok… and… oh shit! Who's the only one strong enough to defeat him… god damnit that kid ruined my plans, my perfect plans… the sharingan will be lost for ever, I need to get over there. _The evil sanin willed himself to move towards the beacon of pure evil, towards what he hopped wasn't certain death.

_She… is different than what everyone tells us… _The Kyuubi wasn't the giant evil looking fox demon everyone portrayed her as. She was an elegant fox, her fur shinned from the glow of her chakra, her legs were long and lean, her tails were shaped perfectly, never loosing their shape even after destroying trees and ground; never seeming to get dirty. Her face wasn't in an evil sneer, it wasn't all sharp and ugly, it was quite beautiful for an animal. Long and perfect, she was… Perfection, her body was gorgeous, her power was unmatched, and now no one had the power to stop her again. (A/N: Think of the female fox from Fox and the Hound, but with 9 tails…)

Looking down on the cowering Uchiha, the Kyuubi was disgusted. "This, this is what they sent to defeat me, ha." Lowering her head to the level of Sasuke she began to speak to him, in a quiet voice, void of emotion. "You underestimated me, you thought you could kill the most powerful demon with a simple jutsu… not even your 4th Hokage could kill me, what made you think you could? Your village should have just left us alone, you killed the only person to ever like me for me, and you took away the only person I truly loved…"

Her voice began to get more harsh, her eyes were shining with anger and she was emitting an amount of killing intent only available to the angriest of angry women (A/N: hehe, don't hurt me.) "and now… you and your village will have to pay for what you have done. You call me a demon, you couldn't just let two people who loved each other be alone, and now you will have to suffer the consequences… don't start something you cannot finish."

With a sickening crunch she put her paw on Sasuke's right leg. "You killed him, you will pay the most, you will suffer the most, this is your punishment for failing your mission." Her claws extended from her paw cutting into Sasuke's flesh, not enough to kill him but she knew it hurt. Her claws didn't only cut into him, they were large and they pulled the skin up, so at the tops of the wounds Sasukes skin was bunched up.

Another chakra source was coming closer to her and her prey, one much larger than the one that was under her paw, but of course nothing close to her own. "Someone's coming for you, or me, or maybe both, really I don't care." Her head lowered and severed Sasuke's left arm, the Kyuubi burned his wound closed with her Chakra. "Wouldn't want you dieing now would I?"

Orochimaru reached the area in which the Kyuubi now inhabited, quickly, fearing for his containers safety he ran as fast as possible. The scene that met him was horrible, even by his standards. Sasuke was being held by one paw as she slowly removed his limbs, then sealed the wounds closed. _M-m-my container, gone, the eyes all gone, that bitch she will pay! _

"I wouldn't interfere if I was you, you are no match for me, and he, he killed my mate. He will die one way or another, and you, you can run, you aren't of Kohona, and you set me free, I have no grudge against you, but if you attack me, I will kill you." The Kyuubi's words were confusing to the snake sanin. _Not as powerful? Can go free? Killed mate? _"What do you mean by killed your mate?" He was confused. _There was a second giant fox that Sasuke killed?_

"He killed Naruto-kun, the only man I ever loved; now he will pay." Her voice was racked with sadness. _How could the most powerful demon be sad because of the death of a human? _"How could you be sad because a weak human died?" Instantly he knew he had used the wrong words. "WEAK!" Her anger flared, her flames burned higher, and Orochimaru stood no change. "HE WAS THE STRONGEST MAN I EVER KNEW!"

Sasuke was terrified, _I'm saved, Orochimaru arrived, but they are only talking_, he was strong enough to hear them. _Did Orochimaru say something wrong? He shows fear… and she, she's angry… oh god. _One of the Kyuubi's tails Impaled the snake sanin in a horrible manner, from bottom to top, splitting him in two, a horrible sight, good thing only someone who wouldn't live much longer saw it.

"Now, I will continue with you." Crushing his left leg the Kyuubi continued with her work, slowly amputating him, closing his wounds with charka burns so he wouldn't die. She took off his right hand, then a bit higher, then higher, cutting off his arm in three inch pieces. For something so large, she was quite precise with her cuts.

_I'm done with this, time to finish it. _With a swipe of her claw she cut open Sasuke's face, his right eye in between her claws (A/N: talented eh.) she held the eye in front of Sasukes other eye. "What do you think of your precious sharingan now? You are pitiful. Naruto was ten… no a hundred times the man you are, were…" Sasuke was whimpering now, praying for his life, and then she removed her paw from his other leg and stamped on his chest, turning his insides into a gooey paste filled with bone fragments.

_Time to move on, Kahona will pay for this… yes they will pay! _The Kyuubi was up in an all out frenzy, she destroyed everything she could, the trees, the ground, the animals, any people who got in her way.

Upon reaching Kohona she saw three armies of Shinobi lined up, most of them were shaking, a few wet themselves, others ran instantly upon seeing her approaching. "Ahahaha, I hope you are stronger than Orochimaru, because the legendary snake sanin died with one swipe of my tail." Her 9 tails lashed out at the ninja, many jumped out of the way, many weren't so lucky, burned by the chakra, crushed by its weight, cut by the tip which seemed to be as sharp as a sword.

"Puny shinobi, going against me, you killed Naruto-kun, you must pay." The affectionate way she spoke about Naruto confused some, the pan in her eyes and sadness in her voice confused the rest… _wasn't he the demon... wasn't he the Kyuubi? _"You stupid humans, thinking that that boy was me, he is much stronger than any of you could have been… he didn't give in to me, he was strong, he kept his own identity instead of merging with mine, he had his soul and I had mine. Now that he is gone, I have no reason not to kill everyone in the despicable village. While he lived, he wanted to save this village, I respected his wishes, but once you betrayed him…"

The Kyuubi's speech confused almost everyone, _He wasn't the demon? But but…that means I tortured an innocent kid. _The few remaining people who knew Naruto were perplexed. _Naruto is dead? Orochimaru is dead? What of Sasuke. _"Oh and if you are wondering, the Uchiha brat killed him, using Orochimaru's cursed seal… only way he could beat him, using someone else's power. Oh, and no he isn't alive, I made sure of that." A sadistic grin appeared on the Kyuubi's face for a second, but then it was gone, replaced by her neutral stare once again.

"Now, let us begin, I don't want to waste a lot of time destroying this puny village, full of weaklings, full of hate, full of… pain. You hurt him too much, you hurt me, now it's time for you to hurt." She moved into a fighting stance, her tails flailing wildly, her chakra flaring, and her killing intent was so strong that even many of the experienced jounins found it hard to move.

"Here I come." Those three words scared everyone more than anything they have ever seen, done, or heard before.

Thousands of shinobi were present, once enemies' now three villages joined forces to fight a common enemy. Unfortunately no one stood a chance. Hundreds of Genjutsus were used against the Kyuubi, but she just laughed it off. "Do you not think that my demon eyes can see right through those puny illusions… you want to see a true genjutsu then… here!" The world around the army of shinobi turned into fire, their bodies burning where they stood, tentacles of fire latched onto what ever they could hold, keeping the shinobi still. "This is a genjutsu, this is all in your mind, but I don't think that you could break this very easily… I will sit here and wait for you to come to your senses… I do hope you come to them soon. I haven't had this much fun…" her voice changed, "… and pain…" a low whisper, "… in a very long time."

The skin of the Kyuubi's enemies was boiled, charred, and looked horrible, especially where the tentacles touched. Their wounds real because they thought they were, they couldn't break free of the genjutsu. _Damn, this is getting boring…if some don't break free soon I'll just break the genjutsu and get right to it… _The wounded shinobi slowly began to realize that all of that was just an illusion, no one believe the Kyuubi even after she told them. Slowly they began to help the other shinobi out of their horrible dream.

"I see you got free… eventually… good, at least your worth keeping around for a little while longer, I was about to just break it and kill you all. Getting back into her fighting stance, she began the fight again. This time with most vigor, she wanted them to hurt, she wanted them to die, and she wanted them to pay with their lives for ever wronging her and her mate.

Tens of thousands of shuriken and kunai flew towards the Kyuubi, everyone hoping that this could at least slow her down a little… maybe. Although the pointy objects cut through her skin and impaled themselves into her, her gigantic size made the weapons almost useless. "Is that all you got? Those tiny weapons… they feel like bug bites." Her horrible laughter served to further demoralize the defending army. _They will die soon; I'm too good at this. I was hoping for more fun, maybe I will find some in the city when I get there. _

The shinobi tried as hard as they could, their combined might was gigantic. There were many different types of taijutsus, genjustsus and ninjutsus being used against the fox demon. Three different types of shinobi, three different villages, many different techniques all useless. Although to any normal person the shinobis power would seem too great for anything, unluckily they were against the Kyuubi, which had an infinite amount of power at its disposal. The many shinobis' attacks were a waste of time against the giant fox, nothing could harm her, and without someone who could use the 4th's sealing technique there was no way to stop her.

Her claws were sharper than any kunai, her teeth could shred anything, and the power of her 9 tails was colossal. The 9 tails of the Kyuubi rained down more death upon the shinobi of the 3 villages than any war any village had ever participated in. It hadn't even been an hour and already there were hundreds of deaths. The remaining shinobi were trying to organize an evacuation of the city, but sadly every time someone tried to get to the city the Kyuubi would destroy them. "Tisk, tisk, no running from me, unless I let you."

The numbers of ninja dwindled considerably every minute. Every attack sent against the giant fox demon would be useless and returned ten fold. Each air, water, fire, and earth jutsu was returned with much more force than what the shinobi could do. Over powered and losing quickly, the shinobi opted for a tactical retreat. _They are running away… but to where? I'm coming for the city, do they really think I can or won't destroy it? Might as well let them run… I'm faster than them anyways._

The sand, sound and leaf shinobi retreated back to the city. They had to warn the citizens, they had to evacuate everyone, and with the wall here it would be easier to defend Kohona.

The large fox demon was quickly approaching the hidden village of the leaf. Her large and powerful legs propelling her much faster than any human could ever go, gigantic leaps and bounds, the trip to the leaf village took seconds, while all of the shinobi were still well behind her. _Stupid humans, thinking they could out run me… I'm like 9,000 times their size, and foxes are faster than humans anyways… idiots._

She stopped just outside of the village walls. _This will be fun, a lot of fun; I will avenge you Naruto-kun. _Running full tilt at the huge wall, the Kyuubi's sleek body was more or less a battering ram, her body slamming into the wall, piercing the barrier that separated her from the defenseless interior of the village of the leaf. _Finally I am in, I am in the village, they will pay, all of them will pay. _

The unsuspecting village of the leaf was in a complete panic. The Kyuubi fox was attacking again, and she had broken through the army, through the wall, through everything that could stop it, there was no saving them now.

The Kyuubi's tails wagged back and forth lazily. She was looking at her prize, she had earned the destruction she was about to bestow upon this town. Slowly moving forward, her paws leaving giant footprints in the concrete, her tails wagging back and forth destroying everything they touched, and the Kyuubi wore a look of pure glee upon her face.

_We are all going to die, we're all dead, what did we do to deserve this? _The villagers were scared and confused, what had they done to deserve a second attack by the Kyuubi, luckily they wouldn't have to last long for an answer.

"Citizens of Kohona, I am your judge and juror, you are being charged with multiple counts of assault, attempted murder, harassment, assault with a deadly weapon, neglect, and worst of all, murder in the first degree, the murder of my mate. The murder of Uzumaki Naruto. You are found guilty; your sentence is death by my hand… er paw."

As the Kyuubi finished talking the citizens of Kohona panicked. Trying to run for their lives but it was futile, the only exit to the city was blocked, they were surrounded by walls and the forest of death they had no where they could go. The streets of Kohona were packed with panicking people. The chaos excited the Kyuubi.

The remaining shinobi were still about 30 seconds behind the Kyuubi, they heard the crash and the Kyuubi's booming voice, and they knew that by now they were already too late so save the village.

The Kyuubi was preparing to attack when she saw something that froze her. In front of the giant demon fox stood the Konohamaru crew. Three small human children stood defiant in front of the fox demon. She recognized them immediately as the three brats who idolized Naruto.

The three children were scared; the demon looked a lot scarier close up than far away. Standing in front of her with their practice kunai drawn they stood defiant of the giant beast. "We won't let you destroy Kohona!" "Ya, you demon go away!" "Leave us alone!" "Naruto wouldn't want you too destroy his home!" The voices of the three children were indistinguishable to the giant fox. She didn't care, she did care about what they had to say though.

"Foolish children, what could you do to stop me? I have defeated almost all of you, the sand and sound shinobi at the same time. And what would you know of what Naruto-kun would want… he left here because no one accepted him, no one loved him, no one wanted me… he killed to save me, he killed leaf shinobi to save me! A demon!" Tears were falling from her eyes, giant balls of water fell from her eyes. "They killed the only person I ever loved, they will pay. Now move, I don't want to destroy people that Naruto cared about, people who never hurt him, but if I have to I will."

The Konohamaru crew was shaking, they were scarred but they wouldn't move. Persistent as they were, when the Kyuubi moved her paw above the three children, they fell into the fetal position and just quivered there. Preparing to be smashed they never expected for the Kyuubi to just push them out of the way and then continue on her war path. "You three are lucky he liked you, or I would have killed you with no remorse, you are only human children, but I owe him."

Her foot steps shook everything around it, for a long while when ever one of her foot paws fell the Konohamaru crew would bounce around for a little while. They were stunned, they were confused, they were thankful, they cried.

The Kyuubi was unfazed by the sound of crushing bones as she stepped onto fleeing humans accidentally. _I'll have to take a nice long bath after this… _She destroyed everything she walked passed, buildings, people, the road, monuments. _I will leave things that he loved, things that liked him… like Ichiraku Ramen… _The small store had kept her love alive, she at least could leave it alone… just like the Konohamaru crew, and she would also leave the Hokage Mountain alone. _Except maybe I should carve his face into it… hmmm… I'll have to think about that. _

The 9 tails of the Kyuubi were deadly even when she wasn't thinking about them, they swayed from side to side as she moved her hips, the tails crashing into houses and stores, crumbling them upon the people inside and around the building. Lost in thought the Kyuubi never realized she was slowly destroying the once powerful ninja village by leisurely strolling through it.

_I hope I get out, I hope I don't get crushed, I hope I live, I'm still a virgin, I need to live! I need to live to get a husband, and a child… ooo I want a child. _A young woman was running through the streets not really paying attention to where she was going until it was too late. bump She had run straight into the Kyuubi. Looking up at the giant demon all she could do was scream. And scream she did, so loud it actually hurt the Kyuubi's ears. _Stupid human. _The giant claws from the Kyuubi's claws shredded the annoying human, allowing the Kyuubi to return to her thoughts.

_Well… I've spent enough time here…I would really like to get out of this reached place as soon as possible, enough reminiscing. Time for some real destruction, _the Kyuubi seemed to have snapped out of a trance. Looking behind her she noticed the destruction she left in her wake. _Wow… I've been doing that while I walked… what ever… saves me time. _

The Kyuubi no Kitsune jumped into the air. To any innocent bystander it would look like she was going insane, but as she hit the ground her insanity soon turned into genius, using her weight she landed on the ground creating a mini earth quake, the ripple in the ground extended in a circle collapsing the foundations of many buildings. Although not extremely effective it was quite fun, and what's the point of destroying a hidden village if you don't have fun?

Hopping around like a giant rabbit, the Kyuubi destroyed parts of the village giggling merrily at the destruction and death she was creating. The screams of the villagers was music to her demonic ears, the crunch of their bones a beautiful sounds, and the knowledge that what she was doing was justified made her feel much better about all this.

The third day that the Kyuubi was free was the most eventful, most painful, most memorable. The day was coming to an end, the Kyuubi was getting tired, she wanted to sleep, she wanted her Naruto-kun, she wanted everyone to pay. Now bored with hopping around like an idiot, bored with just destroying things accidentally she went to work. She was going to end this soon.

_I'll just do this the easy way, then maybe I can get some rest. _She stopped jumping and started to destroy the village the easy way with her tails. Bored and wanting to finish this, her 9 tails whipped around quickly, slamming into buildings sending pieces of concrete at tumbling down upon the people below, rocketing some of the debris at other buildings.

She was no longer playing around, the village was being destroyed at a fevered pace, homes, shops, the hospital, the ninja school all being destroyed quickly. Each sweep of each of her tail's destroying multiple buildings, her paws destroying the streets below her, and she ate what ever human got foolish enough to wander close to her mouth.

The shinobi that made it back to Kohona were greeted by a horrible sight, the Kyuubi had already destroyed most of the village, when they arrived she looked like she was finally getting down to business. They tried to stop her once again but it was futile, too few ninjas were left, not enough chakra, she was just too powerful.

She had finally made it to the Hokage's tower. A honorific place, a place she despised, a large tower where the man who had ordered her an Naruto-kun's death used to live. She was going to take extra special care with this place, and she did, she tore down the entire building, leaving nothing standing. The debris pilled up, even though the building was destroyed she wasn't done, smashing what was left of the tower into a fine powder, she used that to fill the part of the Hokage tower that was underground.

In an hour's time the village of the hidden leaf was destroyed. The residential sector was gone, the commerce sector was gone, the ninja school was demolished, the Hokage's tower was so destroyed that you couldn't tell something was there in the first place. She had carved Naruto's face into the Hokage Mountain, a tribute that would always be there to the greatest ninja to ever come out of Kohona. The village was gone, the people were dead, three armies were decimated, it was time to rest.

Slowly (well for her it was slowly... incredibly fast for anyone else) she found her way back to where Naruto's body rested. The area he was in was splattered with his, hers, Sasuke's, and Orochimaru's blood. Bodies and pieces of bodies lay all over the clearing. _This… is no place for me or Naruto-kun to rest. _She went over to the body of the young boy she loved. Gently picked him up in her mouth and she walked off.

_I'll never leave you Naruto-kun… I love you… _In the middle of what was left of the forest, the Kyuubi made a large clearing. She put down the body of the young Leaf nin in the cleared area and laid down beside it. Pushing the body towards her, she snuggled the young boy, letting her tails cover him up and most of her, she fell into an eternal slumber beside the young boy who melted her black heart, the young boy who saved a village, and destroyed it, the young boy who never felt love until he was with a demon.

Next to Naruto a demon who never knew love, never knew happiness unless she killed, next to Naruto the strongest of demons lay. Next to Naruto the Kyuubi slept in eternal slumber with her true love. Her heart melted and yearning, her body left wanting, her soul left needing. She laid next to him a sleep, hoping that one day they would be together again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: wasn't that fun :P… I had a good time writing it, lol. Anyways please ask any questions that you want answered now… I will post one more chapter full off omitted stuff, and things that my friends suggested, also answer to questions, but after that I will not look at this fic most likely ever again, lol.

My next fic will be two actually, two hard ones that I wanted to do but will be hard to write, so while looking for ideas for one, I'll write the other… they will be for two different animes/mangs though sorry one will be:

Naruto/Tsunade:

He had spent three years away from his village. He yearned to come back; the people there didn't want him back. His only friend while away was a perverted hermit. His friends in his village had all forgotten him, all but one… He returned only to be hated, the villagers hated him more, his friends forgot him, the girl he loved despised him for not brining his best friend back, his favorite place to eat had long since shut down, and his landlord had evicted him. He only had two people who cared about him left, his sensei, and the woman who could never forget him, the woman who loved him, a woman he cared about deeply as well… When Uzumaki Naruto returns, will he sink into a world of depression, or will Tsunade, the one woman who still cares about him, save him from him self?

And then a Love Hina one (I recommend everyone read/watch this… good manga/show…):

Keitaro/Tsuruko:

She came to visit her sister, what she found was a broken man. Cowering at her feet, praying for forgiveness for a wrong doing he hadn't committed. _What has happened to him? _Can she save him? Will anyone be able too? _What has my sister and Narusegawa done to him? _Can Aoyama Tsuruko keep Urushima Keitaro safe? Will a broken man and a widow fall in love?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You're lucky that I like you guys who are giving me reviews cause well, I could have just went and done my Love Hina one and left you guys out to dry… or could have went and started one staring an OC of mine that I can't wait to start :p. Anyways… I will not leave a fic unfinished so well… one day I will writing my Naruto/Ino fic and my OC one… but not now, not for a while… anyways till the last chapter a more of a "delete scenes/ authors commentary / Q&A session" thing than a chapter… but w/e…

Final A/N: Going to put up the final "chapter" of this story in one week, so get your questions, comments, and reviews it. (I'd like to get 100 one day on this fic… would be nice) anyways… Hope you had fun reading this, time for my small vacation, woot.


	13. Final

This is the final thing that is going into this story.

I'm sorry but I will not be writing the other bit that I promised… but well I just want to put this story behind me now, I liked writing it, but now it is done.

Also I would like to say that I'm going to write another story soon, when I get time (most likely chat 1 will be up mid next week) anyways I don't think it will be the naru/tsu story, sorry but well… I have an idea for a story, and well… I want to write that instead, the only thing is I don't have a pairing for it, and I will need to get that voted on…

Anyways I would like it to be a naru/

Ino (my fav, lol)

Temari

Ten/Ten

Kurenai

Anko

Tsunade (I guess I could do this, with the story I want to write, but well… it will be a long time till the first time Tsunade and Naruto meet and well that isn't any fun…)

Shizune (Same as Tsunade)

Will NOT do:

Sakura (I hate her…)

Hinata (I think Naruto/Hinata is over done sorry)

Just to give u an idea what the story will be:

Naruto discovers the Kyuubi earlier, and starts to use its power earlier in his life. Training in secret he slowly begins to be able to use the Kyuubi's full power. 

Basically I really like Naruto and I want to make it like I think it should have been, the Kyuubi, seeing her (I like the Kyuubi being female…) container being threatens, makes it stronger so she can survive. Naruto, being able to use the Kyuubi's power, is a powerful shinobi, one of the top in the academy (not dead last)

But because of the parents reactions the kids still don't like him very much…

Sorry everyone, but this is what I want to write, because it really isn't written a lot… really it isn't… usually when he gets trained by the Kyuubi he becomes ultimately powerful and can like flick Itachi and he will die. I do not want this, Naruto will still be a genin but everyone still needs to know he was the most powerful demon in him, this will make him better than pretty much any genin, and weak chuunin. With training and time he will be more powerful than anyone, when he can use the full power of the demon fox, the un-killable demon… it is inevitable and what would happen…

I'm very sorry to disappoint u, but if I do make a tsu/naru fic… it will not be very good and I don't wana do that… (and well technically this could be a tsu/naru but it will be a while till Tsunade shows up. He has to go from like 7years old – like 13 before they can meet… then like a lil while for their relation ship to get to friends, then a long while to get to more than friends (he's like 15 she like 53… it would take a long time, lol)

Anyways tell me what u want, I'm guna start writing tomorrow so well… ya…


	14. New info about me

Well, I have decided to return. I continuously get messages, Pm's, e-mails, and reviews of my stories. I did not think they were this good until recently (when every day I would get up to 7+ more reviews or pm's...)

I will return to writing with a new story, what it will be about I do not know yet, but I hope you will like it... Most likely it will either be a Naruto story... Or I will make a Warhammer one (I am waiting for W.A.R heh...)

But until then, I will post a few originals... two I made for a class and a few unfinished stories that I don't like or plan on continuing unless people want me too...


End file.
